The Best Mistake of My Life
by Aiilana
Summary: No estaba preparado para tener un bebe. Se negaba rotundamente a arruinar su sueño por un pequeño descuido suyo. Debía eliminar su problema a como dé lugar. Advertencia: Kames SLASH y M-preg,
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y solo voy a decir que, bueno entre este tiempo que me estoy dando en escribir, salio esto de mi inspiracion luego de pensar que casi no hay muchas historias del tipo Mpreg en español por aqui, asi que me sentia algo "valiente" al escribirla xD.**

**Y como muchas historias separadas de las principales, no sere tan constante con esta, o al menos subire un nuevo capitulo todas las semanas.**

**Espero la disfruten! :D**

* * *

El reloj sobre la puerta marcaba las 15:34. James se mordió el labio, Katie a su lado lo miro de reojo y suspiro, frotándose las manos.

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto contigo –comento ella, con incomodidad.

James asintió a su comentario y no era para menos. Estaban en el baño, sentados en el borde de la bañera, aguardando los 10 minutos de espera del pequeño objeto que descansaba sobre el lavamanos. Los nervios y tensión flotaban en el aire.

-Yo tampoco –murmuro él, luego.

Solo 3 minutos más, en los que la vida de uno de ellos estaba en juego.

Cuando llego el momento, Katie miro su reloj y luego a James.

-Es hora –anuncio.

Ella se levanto mientras James seguía en su sitio, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, y tomo el objeto y lo observo. Su rostro no decía nada para desesperación del castaño.

-¿Q-que dice? –inquirió desesperado.

Katie se mordió el labio al levantar la vista.

-Positivo.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Jennifer abrió la puerta del botiquín del baño, hoy era día de limpieza en dicho cuarto y estaba sola en el departamento. Cuanta tranquilidad, pensaba ella, nada mejor que eso para poder limpiar. Busco sus elementos de trabajo y empezó con lo suyo. Primero el espejo, luego la bañera, el suelo, el retrete…así sin parar.

Era un trabajo arduo y agotador pero era su trabajo como madre y encargada de 5 chicos que claro no le molestaba, pero si agobiaba de vez en cuando.

Y Si preguntan, los chicos estaban en la piscina pasando la tarde mientras Katie había salido con su…cita, para no decir cuya palabra prohibida comenzaba con N y terminaba con O. Jennifer no quería pensar en que su hija tuviera un novio. Le aterraba el darse cuenta que su hija estaba creciendo tan rápido.

Pero en la realidad ahora se dirigía a la cocina a tirar algunos envases de shampoo y acondicionadores vacio cuando ve muy oculto entre unos papeles en la basura, una pequeña caja con las letras "Test de embarazo". El corazón se le paro en ese instante que dejaba lo suyo tomaba la caja del tacho, sus manos temblaron al momento de sacar del interior el test pero no completamente, se estaba preparando mentalmente para lo que sea que saliera allí.

Igual no fue suficiente, su mayor pesadilla se hizo realidad al ver las dos rayas rojas. Positivo.

-Oh por dios…-se tapo la boca sorprendida.

De repente la puerta se abrió apareciendo Katie con su novio de 6 meses, Kyle, un chico de cabello negro, piel morena y ojos azules. Buen chico, según su hijo y sus amigos habían podido opinar. De inmediato se dirigió a su hija, decidida a obtener respuestas.

-Hola mama –saludo Katie con una sonrisa.

-Explícame esto –reclamo enfadada, mostrando el test en sus manos, Katie abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al verlo.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –pregunto la chica, roja como un tomate.

-De la basura, donde lo arrojaste para que yo no me diera cuenta –Jennifer estaba que explotaba de enfado y decepción.

-Katie –dijo Kyle.

-Kyle, te juro que eso no es mío –explico ella nerviosa.

-¡No mientas! ¡De quien más seria esto! –exclamo la mujer, ahora con lagrimas en los ojos.

Los 3 se miraron entre sí, inmersos en la tensión que pululaba en el aire. Ahora unas voces provinieron de la puerta.

-¡Hola Señora Knight! –era Carlos, y sonaba muy animado.

Por detrás le seguían Logan, su hijo Kendall y James, estos últimos dos tomados de las manos pues eran novios de hace 2 años. Pero la alegría se esfumo al notar a la mujer llorando y a Katie con el rostro pálido como si hubiese visto un monstruo.

Kendall de inmediato noto lo que su madre sujetaba, el test de embarazo y la duda se hizo presente en su cara.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Pregunto pero nadie contesto -¡¿Qué demonios pasa, porque maldita sea tienes un…?!

-Es de tu hermana –hablo Jennifer, con un halo de decepción al mirar a su hija.

-¡No es cierto! –Protesto Katie –hermano mayor te juro que eso no es mío.

Miro a su hermano suplicando con la mirada a que le creyera, pero Kendall estaba con sus dudas que empeoraron aun mas al ver que la prueba daba positivo y además de que Kyle estaba allí.

No quería creer que su hermanita estuviera…que estuviera esperando un bebe. No quería creerlo pero las pruebas eran más que irrefutables, la decepción lo golpeo como un disparo. Los chicos también sentían lo mismo pues Katie era como hermanita para ellos.

Pero el único que no se veía así era James, más bien sentía culpa y el sabia porque.

-Jamás creí esto de ti Katie…-comenzó Kendall, aguantando las lágrimas.

-Por última vez –sentencio ahora más que segura –eso no es mío.

Se fijo en James y todos lo miraron confundido. Era el momento de decir la verdad.

-Deja de mentir- exclamo Jennifer angustiada.

-Katie tiene razón –intervino James, una vez mas todos se volvieron a él, en especial Kendall –el test no es de ella…-

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su novio y su cuerpo tembló del pánico de decir la verdad, pero si eso implicaba echarle la culpa a Katie, no valía la pena.

-Es mío –finalmente anuncio, cerrando los ojos.

Nadie dijo nada por los siguientes segundos, Jennifer pestañeo confundida, sus amigos Logan y Carlos no salían del asombro, y Kendall…era un pedazo de papel en blanco.

-Estoy en cinta –volvió a decir James, esta vez más directo por si no quedaba en claro.

Soltó la mano de Kendall y corrió a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Todos estaban en estado de shock sin poder decir algo, excepto Katie y Kyle, este ultimo más que incomodo.

-Sera mejor que te vayas –susurro Katie para el –luego hablaremos.

Kyle asintió y salió del apartamento, dejando solos a los habitantes del mismo.

-Esto es imposible –murmuro Kendall, siendo lo primero en decir luego de que James se fuera –c-como…-

-Katie, cariño…-Jennifer llamo a su hija, antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla –lo siento, yo…-

-Mama, está bien –está la tranquilizo frotándole la espalda –no estoy enfadada.

Entre tanto en la habitación, James no dejaba de dar vueltas, llorando como un niño asustado. No quería que esto pasara, no deseaba ser padre, no quería nada de esto ni tener que renunciar a su vida como lo era ahora.

No estaba preparado para tener un bebe. Se negaba rotundamente a arruinar su sueño por un pequeño descuido suyo. Debía eliminar su problema a como dé lugar.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron borrados al oír la puerta ser tocada a sus espaldas, segundos después ver a Kendall aparecer tras ella, aun pálido por la noticia y James ya creía lo peor.

-James…-la voz del rubio tembló al entrar y cerrar la puerta –J-jamie… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-T-tenía miedo –titubeo el castaño.

-¿De qué?

Su novio no respondió, solo miro al suelo avergonzado. Kendall tampoco tenía que decir para expresar lo que sentía, simplemente hizo lo primero que se le cruzo por la cabeza: abrazar a James.

Este se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de su novio a su alrededor pero no lo pensó mucho, se echo a llorar en el pecho de él, inconsolablemente.

-L-lo sien-to –se disculpaba James entre sollozos.

-No Jamie, no te disculpes –se separo y tomo su rostro entre sus manos –no te odio, si eso piensas y tampoco lo hare porque no puedo hacerlo al saber que, que llevas a mi hijo dentro de ti…si, la noticia me…tomo desprevenido, y si, somos jóvenes pero no me importa, te amo y esto solo nos hará mas unidos…-

Estas no eran las palabras que esperaba oír James, pues, no entraban dentro de su plan.

-Kenny, no entiendes-

-Sí, entiendo, realmente lo hago…quiero tener a este bebe.

-Pero yo no.

Kendall frunció el ceño, esperando haber oído mal.

-¿Cómo?

-Como oíste, no quiero al bebe.

-No voy a darlo en adopción-

-No hablo de eso –interrumpió James –no quiero tenerlo.

Sonó decidido y firme. Segundos después, su novio entendió sus palabras y se alejo de él, mirándolo como si fuese un extraño.

-Tienes que estar bromeando –sacudió, Kendall, la cabeza, incrédulo.

-Estoy más que seguro, no quiero tener a este bebe –señalo a su estomago, aun plano pero que igual había una pequeña vida en su interior creciendo de a poco –y es mi última decisión.

-¡Y desde cuando eres el único que puede opinar de esto! –reclamo Kendall molesto.

-¡Desde que llevo a este maldito bebe en mi! –exploto el castaño con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡No te permitiré que llames así a nuestro hijo!

-¡Pues dentro de poco no será nada!

Ambos callaron al instante, James había sido muy duro con sus palabras y Kendall no podía creer lo que él decía, que no quería tener al bebe que ambos habían creado. Eso es algo que no soportaría de ver.

-No me mires así, Kendall.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga? –Sonó herido, también llorando – ¿quieres que te diga que sí, que estoy de acuerdo para que mates a mi hijo?

Su novio no dijo nada, y esa fue su respuesta. No podía creerlo de James.

-No voy a tenerlo, te guste o no.

-Entonces que así sea –mascullo Kendall y advirtió –tú te deshaces del bebe..-

-No lo tendré –insistió James, más que seguro en su mirada.

-De acuerdo, hazlo, pero nosotros terminamos.

Luego se oyó la puerta azotarse con furia seguido del silencio sepulcral que quedo en la habitación, rodeando a James. No se arrepentía de su decisión pero le partía el corazón el haber acabado el amor de su vida.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Pasaron apenas dos días pero las cosas estaban peor. James y Kendall no podían ni verse a la cara sin empezar a decirse cosas horribles el uno al otro y los demás no soportaban verlos de esa forma, aun que trataran de actuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pero no podían disimular, ni siquiera en el estudio donde la hostilidad de ambos era tan masiva que ya comenzaba a afectar el rendimiento de la banda, ya Gustavo esto le estaba comenzando a hartar hasta la coronilla.

-¡Alto! –Grito en el micrófono logrando que los 4 dejaran de cantar sin mencionar, la sordera momentánea que les causo -¡qué demonios sucede aquí perros!

-Gustavo, no es el momento –advirtió Logan calmado.

-Chicos, ¿Qué está sucediendo entre ustedes? –pregunto Kelly, sin saber que se toparía con algo que era mejor no sacarlo a la luz tan pronto.

Una vez más, todos callaron, hasta que Kendall suspiro, tomo sus auriculares y los lanzo al suelo con fuerza al salir de la cabina.

-Que te lo cuente James –dijo casi áspero al salir del estudio, dejando un rastro de enfado tras de él.

Este bajo la cabeza, sucumbido, por la vergüenza.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-Gracias por acompañarme –agradeció James a Kelly, sentada a su lado.

-No hay problema –ella sonrió cálidamente mientras sujetaba su mano.

El estaba en uno muy grande. Y Kelly sabia de ello así que se ofreció a acompañarlo en su primera cita con el doctor ya que nadie de sus amigos quería ser parte de este plan retorcido, como lo llamaban, y eso le entristecía. ¿Por qué nadie podía aceptar su decisión? Y no era que la asistente de su productor lo hiciera, lo contrario, pero ella no podía dejarlo solo, el instinto materno dentro de ella le decía que no dejaría que James atravesara por esto por su cuenta. Luego de que Kendall terminara con él, James quedo deprimido, lloraba todo el tiempo cuando estaba solo aunque él lo atribuía a los cambios hormonales que conllevaba al estar en cinta.

Podría hacer esto sin Kendall a pesar de que lo odie, a pesar de que todos lo odien.

-James Diamond –llamo una mujer desde el la habitación, era la doctora y lo estaba llamando.

-Es hora.

Ambos entraron a la habitación, la mujer de cabello miel hasta los hombros y bata blanca los recibió con una sonrisa.

-Hola, soy la Doctora Anderson, pero pueden llamarme Ellen –dijo, señalando las sillas frente su escritorio –tomen asiento. Entonces, ¿Quién es mi paciente?

-Soy yo –dijo James, algo tímido.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, es muy común hoy en día ver pacientes hombres venir a mi –rio para aligerar la tensión y lo logro porque James suspiro mas aliviado –bien, James, hablemos ¿Quién es tu acompañante?

-Soy Kelly Wainwright, una amiga –saludo Kelly, amable.

-Un gusto, ahora, ¿Cuándo supiste que estabas en cinta?

-Hace unos días atrás, gracias a un test de embarazo –relato él.

-Bien, entonces ¿te gustaría saber de cuánto tiempo estas?

-En realidad, de eso quería hablarle –titubeo un poco –y-yo vine porque…la verdadera razón por la que vine es…-

Se maldecía a sí mismo por no poder hablar ahora, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y sus manos sudaban a lo loco. Bajo la vista y la doctora lo miro intrigada, hasta que entendió el punto de James.

-Mira, James, como medico es una total violación a mi labor y lo sabes –dijo lentamente.

-Entiendo eso pero…yo no quiero esto en mi –las lagrimas volvían a aparecer y el luchaba contra ellas –yo no pedí esto.

-Pues solo me queda decirte que fuiste un idiota al no cuidarte –la doctora fue ruda con ese comentario.

-Dígame algo que no sepa –James suspiro resignado a esa verdad.

La Doctora también suspiro sin quitar la vista de James, en tanto, Kelly observaba todo en silencio limitándose a tomar la mano del chico en señal de apoyo.

-De todas formas, debo saber de cuánto tiempo estas –volvió a hablar la doctora, ahora mas áspera que cuando entraron.

Un poco después James estaba tumbado sobre una camilla y su camiseta levantada revelando su trabajado abdomen.

-Déjame decirte algo, si quieres conservar esto –su doctora señalo a sus abdominales –eres un egoísta.

Ojala dejaran de restregarle en la cara que lo era, deseaba gritarle que se callara de una vez e hiciera su trabajo de ponerle ese gel sobre su piel y hiciera la ecografía rápido. Kelly estaba a su lado aun sosteniendo a su mano pero atenta a la pantalla del aparato que ahora sostenía la Doctora Anderson.

-Esto está un poco frio –decía al verte el gel en el estomago de James –pero nos ayudara a ver mejor al bebe…-

Vacilo al posar el aparato en su estomago y pasarlo por allí, dándole escalofríos al chico, la mujer de cabello oscuro aguardaba por alguna señal de ese pequeño ser en la pantalla. James ni quería estar allí así que miraba al lado contrario, aguardando a que terminara todo.

-Eso es…-comento Kelly.

-Al parecer lo encontramos –sonrió la mujer hacia la asistente –allí esta…-señalo a la pantalla.

Una pequeña forma oscura con forma algo humana latía, no era grande pero estaba vivo y ero lo que James necesitaba eliminar. Al oírlo cerró los ojos, deseando despertar y que todo terminara. Pero Kelly estaba más emocionada que él y unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos de la alegría.

-Ok, según esto, estas de casi dos meses de gestación por lo tanto este pequeño retoño de aquí –se rio dulcemente –es del tamaño aproximado de 4 cm. Lo normal, si quieren estar tranquilos.

Hizo una copia de la ecografía y la imprimió, entregándosela a Kelly.

-Guarda tu emoción para la próxima consulta –le dijo a James fría, entregándole una servilleta para que limpiara el gel.

-Es increíble –la asistente seguía sorprendida de ver la ecografía.

-No te emociones tanto –corto el chico, seco.

-Me gustaría que la conservaras, sería un buen recuerdo –aconsejo Ellen –y ahora a lo nuestro, ¿estás seguro de tu decisión?

Más que seguro, se decía James.

-Solo deme una fecha y ya –reclamo este impaciente.

-Estas cometiendo un grave error –repetía Ellen.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

James abrió la puerta del apartamento y la cerras tras de sí topándose con el lugar completamente desierto a pesar de ser apenas las 8:35 de la noche. Asumió que los demás estarían afuera en la piscina o haciendo algo más. Mejor para el ya que quería estar un poco a solas, sin tener todas las mirada posadas sobre el juzgándolo o recriminándolo por su decisión, estaba cansado de eso y desde hace unos días buscaba un lugar para él con ayuda de Kelly que lo ayudaba en secreto con todo este asunto.

Y creía estar cerca al haber visto una pequeña casa privada en Calabasas, no muy lejos de Los Ángeles, un buen vecindario en donde tendría paz lejos de la banda y de los medios. Solo faltaba firmar los papeles y ya. Solo que algo aun lo detenía de hacerlo y era el que no quería abandonar su vida tan rápidamente.

Cayo en el sillón agotado, uno de los síntomas del embarazo, y tomo un cojín con el cual cubrió su rostro y segundos después lloraba como un bebe hecho una pequeña bola en el sofá naranja del 2J.

Pensó en todo lo que había sucedido ese trágica semana; primero encuentra que estaba en cinta con el bebe de quien creía era su alma gemela, su mejor amigo y novio de dos años Kendall Knight, quien rompió con el ya que se niega a tener a ese bebe; segundo: ahora todos lo ignoraban, inclusive sus amigos y Mama Knight, en el estudio Gustavo ni siquiera lo reprime, ni siquiera lo mira. Es invisible para todos menos para Kelly, quien considera que le tiene lastima y por eso lo ayuda.

Se sentía tan solo en el mundo.

-Necesito irme de aquí –se dijo luego de parar de llorar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni yo me creo lo que digo xD, en fin este capitulo es corto asi que pense que seria muuuuuy cruel de mi parte que esperen una semana por tan resumido capitulo...asi que aca esta, eso si, el proximo capitulo sale el jueves ¬¬ no los pienso consentir mucho, xD**

* * *

Empaco sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo antes de que llegaran los demás y llamo a Kelly enseguida.

-¿James? –la oyó al otro lado.

-Sí, soy yo, estoy yéndome a un hotel, llama al agente inmobiliario –ordeno –quiero la casa.

-Bien, como tú digas, solo dame la dirección.

Le dio la dirección a la asistente y continuo empacando lo que más necesitaría y dejando prepara sus demás cosas, debía ser sigiloso si quería que nadie notara su partida. No sin antes dejar una carta a los chicos.

Se detuvo en la puerta al momento de irse, miro el apartamento completamente vacío y pensó en lo mucho que lo extrañaría, pero debía seguir con su vida, lejos de las personas a las que alguna vez les importo.

Cerró la puerta y no miro atrás.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Logan presiono el botón del ascensor y las puertas se cerraron, subiendo hasta su piso. Miro a Carlos y Kendall que se veían exhaustos luego un día de arduos ensayos de baile con el Señor X a la cual James no había aparecido luego de desaparecer muy temprano. Y lo curioso es que Kelly, también, se fue en medio del ensayo.

Suspiro agobiado por los últimos acontecimientos. Noto a su amigo rubio más cansado de lo habitual y no lo culpaba, la ruptura con James no fue muy buena y mucho menos el asunto del bebe.

-Dios, mi estomago no deja de hacer ruidos extraños –decía Carlos en un puchero.

-Es porque tienes hambre –carraspeo Kendall, exasperado.

-Ya lo sé –murmuro su amigo latino apenado –solo quería decir algo-

-No hace falta que hables, te ves mejor con la maldita boca cerrada-

-No le hables así a Carlos –salto el genio en defensa del más pequeño.

-Lo lamento, Carlos –Kendall se disculpo luego de unos segundos.

Este solo asintió y sonrió apenado, luego solo hubo silencio en el ascensor hasta que las puertas se abrieron y caminaron hasta su apartamento. Ya adentro cada uno se dispuso a hacer lo suyo, Logan fue por agua al refrigerador, Kendall se tiro en el sofá sobre su estomago y Carlos fue a su habitación, que en los últimos días compartía con James.

Entro en su habitación y tiro su chaqueta en la cama para buscar ropa nueva en el closet pero al abrirlo noto algo extraño, ninguna de las cosas de James estaban allí, todo su lado estaba vacío. Reviso los cajones de la cómoda frente a su cama y estaba en el mismo estado, vacio.

-Esto no puede estar pasando –salió corriendo a la sala a buscar a los demás -¡Chicos!

Sus dos amigos se volvieron al oírlo gritar y volver como tiro a la sala, se veía alterado y eso los preocupo.

-¿Carlos, estas bien? –pregunto Logan acercándose a él.

-James no está –comento alarmado.

Oyó a Kendall suspirar con fuerza, siempre se ponía así al oír el nombre de su ex novio.

-Claro que no está, idiota, el muy cobarde prefiere no dar la cara…-siseo iracundo.

-Exacto, James se ah sido –respiro hondo para calmarse –sus cosas no están.

-¿Pero qué dices? –el rubio se levanto hacia Carlos sin creerse lo que decía.

-Que James se fue –dijo el más bajo, nervioso, al notar la mirada de Kendall.

En ese momento, casi por instinto, Logan giro la cabeza hasta el refrigerador y vio algo sujetado con los imanes de frutas y soles, era un papel, o mejor dicho un sobre con la palabra _"Kendall" _ escrita allí. Se acerco a tomarlo mientras sus amigos seguían hablando, de inmediato reconoció la letra de James.

-Kendall –el genio lo llamo –esto es para ti.

El rubio se volvió al oír su nombre y lo miro intrigado hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el sobre en las manos de Logan y noto su nombre escrito en el. Se lo arrebato de las manos cuando noto la letra del castaño, lo abrió rápidamente y encontró la carta adentro:

_Querido Kendall:_

_ Primero, lamento todo lo que paso. Me sorprendería si encontraras esta carta, si te soy sincero, y más aun si la lees lo cual no creo que pase pero, al menos debo intentarlo como en cualquier estúpida película romántica que se haga respetar. Pero sinceramente, me parece innecesario hacerlo porque me odias al igual que todos y por eso pienso que lo mejor es irme y seguir con mi vida por aparte al igual que tú, y no, no me arrepiento de mi decisión. _

_ Apenas tengo 19, no estoy preparado para tener un hijo y tú tampoco aunque digas lo contrario…quiero vivir otras cosas, cumplir mis sueños y…no sé porque te digo esto, si seguiré siendo el mismo maldito egoísta para ti. No tienes idea de cuánto lastiman tus palabras Kendall, no tienes ni la más mínima idea…._

_ Por cierto, dile a los chicos que lo lamento por la banda, se que encontraran un rápido reemplazo para mí, no es que le agradara mucho a Gustavo y a Griffin de todos modos, tal vez sea una bendición para ellos el que me vaya. Tendrán éxito, eso no lo dudo, solo que no conmigo. Por mi parte yo seguiré mi sueño, por separado y si nos encontramos algún día…no me llames, solo…solo ignórenme como lo han estado haciendo, son buenos en eso._

_ No se que mas decir…no me escucharas de todas formas…te amo, lo sigo haciendo y lo más probable es que me lleve tiempo el aceptar el hecho de que no estaremos juntos nunca más, aunque no dudo que lo más probable es que seas tú el que avance primero y rehagas tu vida con alguien más. Tengo ese presentimiento._

_Quien fue tu mejor amigo, James._

Kendall arrugo la carta y la lanzo al suelo, frustrado y molesto por las palabras escritas en dicho papel. Logan y Carlos aguardaba expectantes alguna reacción suya.

-Por dios, hombre, di algo –suplico el genio de la banda.

-¿Quieres que diga algo? ¡Pues diré algo, diré que ese maldito de James se digno en escribir una maldita carta en donde ni siquiera se arrepiente de su decisión! ¡Para qué demonios la escribe!

-¿Para despedirse tal vez? –le respondió Logan condescendiente.

-¿¡Despedirse?! –Kendall soltó una risa irónica –eso no es una despedida, ¡eso es hacerse la victima cuando sabe perfectamente que es su culpa, es ser cínico!

-Estás herido, eso lo sé-

-¿¡Solo herido?! ¡James quiere matar a mi hijo! ¡Cómo demonios quieres que este!

Sin pensarlo mucho tomo el vaso delante de él y lo lanzo contra la pared más cercana en un arranque de ira, Carlos se sobresalto al oír el cristal romperse por el impacto mientras Logan intentaba mantener la calma entre tanta locura. Debía hacerlo ya que Kendall había roto en llanto y se paseaba como lunático por el apartamento.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que la puerta se abriera y Jennifer junto a Katie aparecieran, primero con unas sonrisas que se tornaron en preocupación al notar la escena.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto ingenua.

-James se fue –le contesto Logan.

-¿¡Cómo!? –Se dirigió a su hijo y vio las lágrimas en sus ojos –cariño…-

-No, mama, que haga lo que quiera, yo no quiero saber más nada con él –corto severo.

-¡Pero James es tu amigo!

-¡Pues ya no!

-¡Sabes que, sigue comportándote como un inmaduro, yo llamare a Brooke! –su madre dijo recriminándole mientras se dirigía al teléfono.

Kendall no lo soporto y salió del apartamento a refugiarse en algún lugar donde nadie pudiera molestar y tampoco nadie lo detuvo porque sabían que necesitaba estar solo.

-Hola, Brooke, soy Jennifer –dijo tensa al teléfono –te llame porque, sé que es duro pero, James…James se ah ido del apartamento y no sabemos dónde está.

-¿C-como? –exclamo sorprendida Brooke.

-Lo lamento Brooke, se que te prometí…-la mujer pelirroja rompió al llanto por sentirse decepcionada de si misma –que cuidaría de James y…lo lamento, lo vamos a encontrar.

La otra persona no respondió simplemente se podía oír su respiración, Jennifer asumió que estaba anonadada y que lo mejor dejarla por ahora para que procesara la información, termino la llamada.

Pero lo que no sabía es que Brooke, luego de que colgara, tenía a alguien esperando en la otra línea. Acerco su celular a su oído para retomarla.

-Cariño, era Jennifer Knight –anuncio.

-Entonces ya saben que me fui –la otra persona era James y su voz se oía ahogada debido a que llamo llorando a su madre para contarle todo.

-Al parecer –hizo una observación con calma.

-Tienes que prometerme que no les dirás donde estoy.

-James…-

-Por favor –suplico su hijo por el teléfono, angustiado.

-Está bien –suspiro su madre –no diré nada, pero hijo, ¿Qué harás con el bebe?

-Ya te dije, no lo voy a tener.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-Disculpe, vine tan rápido como pude.

Se disculpaba una mujer de traje al estrechar la mano de James, Kelly también estaba presente siendo ella la que llamo a la agente inmobiliaria hacia el hotel donde él estaba hospedado. Un simple hotel de 4 estrellas, un poco más elegante que Palm Woods, ahora estaban en el restaurante del mismo.

-No se preocupe, lo importante es que esta acá –apremio la asistente.

-Sí, ¿podríamos empezar? –pregunto James.

Quería firmar esos papeles de una vez y refugiarse alejado del mundo. Aun le dolía la cabeza desde que termino de hablar con su madre en Minnesota pero disimularía lo más que pueda. Claro el no sabía que Kelly notaba sus ojos hinchados por el llanto.

-Bien, como ya te comente y de seguro confirmaste con las fotografías y la visita, es una hermosa casa de piedra, con piscina, garaje para 3 autos, hectárea y media de espacio verde…es un ensueño –hablaba la mujer mientras mostraba las fotos que James ya había visto pero que por puro formalismo las veía –muy buena elección, Sr. Diamond.

-Solo dígame James.

-Como diga, James, aquí tengo los papeles –saco unos cuantos de su maletín y se los entrego –solo falta su firma.

Miro vacilante a la mujer ofreciéndole un bolígrafo y las hojas delante de él, podía echarse atrás en su plan y regresar…pero su orgullo le decía lo contraria. No se dejaría ganar por esto.

-Mi firma, ¿aquí? –sonrió.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Dejo caer la caja al suelo y corrió como tiro al baño, más precisamente al retrete. Kelly fue hacia allí cuando oyo el piso de madera ser golpeado por la caja, se encontró con James encorvado sobre el mismo vomitando el almuerzo que habían tenido media hora atrás, solo le quedaba frotarle la espalda.

-Deja que todo salga –le decía suavemente.

Cuando este acabo, levanto la mirada hacia ella y se fue hacia el lavábamos a cepillarse los dientes para sacarse ese mal sabor.

-¿Mejor? –pregunto Kelly.

-Si, al menos las nauseas ya no son tan frecuentes.

-Generalmente se acaban cuando comienza el tercer mes –explico ella.

James se detuvo a pensar esas palabas, ya estaba entrando en el tercer mes de embarazo, bajo la vista hacia su estomago que aun seguía sin dar indicios de tener una vida en el pero que en poco tiempo se verá abultado. Estaba haciendo lo correcto, se decía continuamente.

-La cita con la doctora es en 3 días –la voz de Kelly lo saco de sus pensamientos -¿estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

-Ya hemos hablado de esto miles de veces –suspiro estresado.

-Ya lo sé pero, sigo creyendo que es una muy terrible elección James –clavo sus ojos en el chico –tienes una vida dentro de ti… ¿no te pusiste a pensarlo siquiera de esta forma?

-¡Si, y con más razón quiero hacerlo! –grito fastidiado de seguir discutiendo del tema una y otra vez.

Hubo silencio entre ellos hasta que Kelly suspiro y salió del baño.

-Iré a buscar las demás cajas –dijo en el camino.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wooolas :D, un nuevo capitulo y por cierto, esta historia se actualizara los jueves a la tarde o viernes temprano, lo se, me arriesgo al dar un día en especifico pero bueno tratare de cumplir. Por otra parte aparecen nuevos personajes y odiaran a alguno..no daré nombres xD ustedes se daran cuenta.**

**Otra cosa, no soy buena compositora de canciones, eso se daran cuenta tambien xD**

**Sin mas, disfruten de este capitulo!**

* * *

Los días pasaron y nadie sabía de James y su paradero. Todos estaban preocupados excepto Kendall que se mostraba indiferente a la situación. Pero era algo ventajoso para Kelly quien debía ir hasta Calabasas* para ver al chico bonito sin que nadie supiera ese secreto, después de todo se lo había prometido. Aun así seguía en desacuerdo con el plan del mismo.

El día de hoy estaba más que nerviosa porque hoy era la cita de James con la doctora y no podía irse, había una reunión con Griffin y los demás para discutir sobre el tema de la banda.

-Ya que todos estamos aquí, comencemos con esta agradable reunión –dijo Griffin para todos con el típico tono malicioso de siempre –Big Time Rush con solo 3 miembros no va a funcionar.

-¡Lo sé! –grito levantándose Gustavo.

El no era el único alterado dentro de la sala, alrededor de la mesa, el futuro de la banda estaba en juego y Griffin tenía razón, no funcionara con solo 3 miembros.

-Gustavo, conserva la compostura –le djo Griffin sin inmutarse –ahora, lo que debemos pensar es en buscar un reemplazo para James.

-Eso no es mala opción –pensó el productor musical.

-Gustavo, no podemos reemplazar tan fácilmente a James –salió Logan a defender el lugar de su amigo.

-Sí, si podemos, después de todo no era muy talentoso que digamos.

-¡Estas bromeando! –El genio se volvió hacia Kendall, sentado a su lado -¿¡tú te vas a quedar sentado allí oyendo lo que dicen de James!?

-A mi me da igual –respondió con indiferencia.

-¿Sabes qué? Estas actuando como un gran idiota, ¡todos están actuando como idiotas!

-Haber, Logan, sugiere algo mejor –aconsejo el director corporativo.

-Pues que deberíamos encontrar a James.

-Eso no va pasar –mascullo Kendall.

-¡Tu cierra la jodida boca de una maldita vez! –grito Logan al rubio y este le miro con los ojos abiertos, ya que nunca este le hablo de esta forma.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Logan por la reacción hacia Kendall pero él no se arrepentía, se lo tenía más que merecido.

-Yo me rehusó a buscar un reemplazo para James, es mi amigo.

-Pero lo has estado ignorando este último tiempo –comento Kelly y todos la miraron –como todos.

-E-eso…-callo Logan al darse cuenta que lo que Kelly decía era cierto, había dejado de lado a James porque estaba más que en desacuerdo por su decisión y por que el cómo futuro medico no podía permitir esa clase de cosas.

Se dejo caer en su silla. Nadie dijo nada, no estaba en condiciones ni tenían derecho de hablar. Excepto Griffin, realmente le daba igual si estaba o no James mientras el consiga su dinero que los demás hagan lo que quieran.

-A falta de sugerencias, es hora de votar –junto sus manos y las froto impaciente -¿Quién está de acuerdo en buscar un reemplazo para James?

De inmediato Kendall levanto la mano, Logan blanqueo los ojos a su amigo y no hizo nada, el siguiente fue Gustavo y no le tardo en mucho en seguir Kelly quien se veía algo culpable, ahora fue Carlos el que levanto la mano, e inclusive el asistente de Griffin levanto la suya. Logan no quería ser parte de esto pero él era tan culpable como los demás.

-¡Me gusta cuando la democracia ayuda las cosas! –apremio Griffin sin importar nada como de costumbre.

Era momento de buscar un reemplazo para James.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Eran las 17:03, en una hora tenia la cita con la doctora y ya tendría que estar preparado para irse pero no, estaba con su camiseta sin mangas negra y sus pantalones de pijama, sentado en el sofá nuevo y con un cojín entre sus piernas. No podía moverse, estuvo así desde hace media hora cuando noto que debía enlistarse para ir, automáticamente su cuerpo lo condujo hasta la casi vacía sala de su nueva casa y se quedo allí sin hacer nada. Perdería la cita.

Abrazo con más fuerza el cojín al mirar de reojo al reloj de su teléfono en la mesa de café delante suyo, otros 20 minutos más y definitivamente habría perdido su oportunidad.

¿Por qué demonios no podía moverse? ¿Acaso su cuerpo le quería decir algo?

Era imposible, no…debía ir, debía acabar con esto de una vez.

Pero algo en su estomago se retorció causándole un sobresalto, miro hacia abajo y tanteo su estomago, pudo sentir algo en su interior, un leve latido como el de un corazón lo cautivo. El silencio de únicamente su presencia agudizo sus sentidos, su cuerpo ahora latía en conjunto con esa pequeña cosa dentro de él, estaba viva, como lo había dicho Kelly:

_Tienes una vida dentro de ti… ¿no te pusiste a pensarlo siquiera de esta forma?_

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, y era una sensación de lo más extraña pero a la vez regocijante. El tener vida dentro de uno es…era algo que lo aterraba porque esa vida dependía de él, si hacia algo mal, el pequeño ser pagaría las consecuencias. Esa era una de las razones por la cual quería deshacerse del bebe, demasiada responsabilidad en sus manos.

Pero no solo era una vida cualquiera, él la había creado, era parte de él y era algo que nadie se lo podía quitar jamás.

-¿Por qué eres tan especial? –Cuestiono mirando su abdomen, se sentía tonto al hablar a la "nada" –dime, ¿Por qué?

No obtuvo respuesta, no es que la esperara tampoco pero necesitaba saber la razón de evitar su plan. Acaricio su estomago y volvió a sentirlo latir esta vez con fuerza, suplicando a que le prestara atención, que no lo asesinara.

Se le humedecieron los ojos al pensar en esto. El quería asesinar a cosa dentro de él…lo mataría por un capricho suyo.

-No puedo hacerlo….no, no puedo –se abrazo a sí mismo con necesidad de proteger esa pequeña vida, de si mismo.

Subió las piernas y las abrazo abandonando su abdomen. Lloro en compañía del silencio que hacia vigilia fiel a sus sollozos apagados y ahogados por su ahora rostro oculto entre sus rodillas.

Pasaron casi 30 minutos en los que lloro y no le importo la hora, ya era tarde, pero no se sentía enfadado ni molesto…

Ya no necesitaba esa cita porque ahora quería proteger y cuidar esa pequeña vida dentro de él.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Al fin estaba aliviada de que la reunión había acabado, pero ese alivio solo duro unos segundos porque ahora debían buscar un reemplazo para James. A Kelly esa idea no le era muy grata pero si eso mantenía al chico alejado de la banda, debía aceptarlo. Ahora se encerraba en el baño de mujeres del estudio, luego de escaparse de la mirada de Gustavo, dispuesta a llamar a James porque para esa hora ya debía haber vuelto de su cita.

Se detuvo antes de presionar el último número del teclado, una parte suya no quería saber lo que ya sabía pero como buena amiga debía hacerlo. Contra su fuerza de voluntad acerco el teléfono a su oído y aguardo.

-Kelly –oyó una voz masculina del otro lado, se oía débil-¿eres tú?

-Dime de alguien más que sepa este número.

Oyó un intento de risa por parte de James seguido del silencio.

-Llamaba para saber como... ¿te fue en el doctor? –pregunto ella algo desanimada porque ya sabía la respuesta.

Pero le parecía raro por como James titubeaba al otro lado, se oía nervioso.

-A-ahm…sabes, m-mee –el soltó un largo suspiro –m-me quede dormido.

Silencio de nuevo entre ambos y a Kelly se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro. Percibía algo más detrás de ese "me quede dormido" de James, solo que se lo guardaría para ella por ahora.

-Entonces, ¿pedirás otra cita? –intento disimular su alegría.

-Supongo…para ver cómo van las cosas –se apresuro a agregar.

-Como tú digas, bien debo colgar, acabamos de tener una reunión con Griffin.

-¿Sobre el futuro de la banda?

-Sí, y…van a buscar tu reemplazo por mayoría de votos –dijo inseguro por la reacción del chico.

-Es lo mejor –dijo James con simpleza.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, Logan no estaba de acuerdo.

-Igual no habría sido de mucho ayuda –se rio con pena.

-Tienes razón, ok debo irme, iré a verte más tarde, cuídate.

-Tú también cuídate, adiós.

La llamada y cada uno volvió a lo suyo, Kelly fue a buscar a la banda desbaratada que estaba en apuros, mientras James se recostaba de nuevo en el sofá a continuar viendo su película romántica que casualmente había encontrado en la televisión. La noche había caído y el aire estaba algo fresco y que entraba a la casa por la puerta trasera permitiendo la brisa entrar, se trajo una manta para mantenerse calentito disfrutando de su bote de helado de doble chocolate.

Oficialmente este era su primer antojo en el embarazo, y se sentía bien. Acaricio su estomago y sonrió complacido.

**_2 meses y medio después…_**

Finalmente el día que todos en Rocque Records estaban esperando llego. Luego de más de 8 semanas de audiciones, habían encontrado al reemplazo perfecto que ocupara el lugar vacio que James dejo en la banda. Los chicos estaban emocionados, en especial Kendall quien durante todo este tiempo intento olvidar el asunto de James concentrándose en buscar al nuevo miembro, Logan disimulaba que estaba enfadado con este por su cinismo respecto a todo porque si Gustavo se enteraba le reprendería y tal vez debían buscar 2 nuevos miembros. No quería causar más drama del que había.

De todas formas, todos estaban en la cabina de grabación aguardando por la llegada del elegido, charlando como si nada malo sucediera cuando por la puerta entro un chico alto, de cuerpo atlético, piel morena, cabello oscuro y ojos grises, complementando todo el gran atractivo estaba esa encantadora sonrisa que tenia e iluminaba la sala al revelarla.

Fue lo que la banda se decidiera a elegirlo entre los miles de postulantes, además de ser un gran bailarín y cantante. Su nombre era Zack Dawson.

Ya fue elegido hace unas semanas atrás y ahora se reunían por primera vez para comenzar a grabar, luego de que este se aprendiera las letras de las canciones.

-Zack, muchacho –saludo Gustavo muy amable, estrechando su mano –bienvenido a Rocque Records, y a Big Time Rush.

-Es un gusto enorme ser parte de la banda –apremio el joven muy emocionado al estrechar su mano con la del productor –aun no puedo creer que me eligieran a mi entre tantos chicos.

-Es porque eres el mejor – le dijo Kendall, con una gran sonrisa.

Zack le devolvió la sonrisa y se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Logan se aclaro la garganta apropósito para poder continuar y evitar que su malhumor reapareciera.

-Comencemos de una vez –les hizo recordar el genio disfrazando una sonrisa –y bienvenido Zack.

No iba a mentir, le agradaba Zack, era un buen chico y es muy talentoso…solo que no puede parar de pensar que dejar a James irse de esa forma fue muy insensible, Carlos compartía su pensamiento pero claro, Kendall era prácticamente el líder y con Gustavo era muy difícil el contradecirles algo.

-Deja de ser un idiota –le susurro Kendall a Logan cuando estaban solo ellos 3.

-Pues tú deja de hacerle ojitos a Zack –contraataco el genio.

-No le hago ojitos.

-Si lo haces –afirmo Carlos –es increíble que te olvidaras de James tan fácilmente.

-Pues fíjate, no puedo olvidarme de él tan fácilmente como tú dices, porque desgraciadamente estamos haciendo esto gracias a que el…-se detuvo y miro a sus amigos –no quiero hablar de esto. Solo nos enfoquemos en grabar.

Se puso sus auriculares y se paro frente al micrófono, Logan y Carlos intercambiaron miradas e hicieron lo mismo, de inmediato Zack se les unió dentro de la cabina.

Y comenzaron con una de las nuevas canciones, _Confetti Falling, _sus voces sonaban bien y armonizaban a la perfección, casi como si Zack hubiese estado en la banda desde el principio. Los cuatro tenían unas grandes sonrisas en sus caras, hacía tiempo que no cantaban por el asunto de las audiciones y volver a retomarlo era agradable. En los controles, Gustavo disfrutaba el oírlos cantar, porque sinceramente, Zack mil veces mejor que James y se veía mil veces mejor que el ex chico bonito, o eso pensaba él.

La otra persona a su lado, o sea Kelly, se mantenía neutral. No odiaba al chico nuevo pero tampoco le agradaba, solo digamos que es alguien tolerable para su gusto. Extrañaba a James en la banda, era un hecho pero al menos la tranquilizaba el saber que ella era la única en quien este podía confiar ahora, su única amiga dentro de su vida ahora que estaba confinado en una gran casa y a la espera del bebe.

-Kelly –dijo Gustavo a ella, pero esta tan estaba concentrada en su teléfono que tuvo que chasquear los dedos -¡Kelly!

Ella dio un respingo y miro a su jefe -¿Q-que sucede?

-¿Qué, que sucede? ¡Estás en tu teléfono desde hace media hora y no escuchas lo grandiosa que suena mi nueva canción!

Ella rodo los ojos al escuchar la razón por la cual era interrumpida a medio escribir un mensaje para James.

-Haber escuchemos eso.

Presiono el control permitiéndole oír lo ya grabado, los chicos aguardaban expectantes a su expresión mientras la canción sonaba, movía la cabeza levemente al ritmo pero se veía aun desconforme. Al acabar se fijo en todos y estaban esperando una opinión.

-No suena tan mal como creí –fue lo único que dijo y era más que suficiente para que los chicos celebraran.

-Pudiste ser un poquito más "agradable" –le aconsejo Gustavo.

-Fui honesta –Kelly le fulmino con la mirada, tomo sus cosas y salió de la sala.

Pero nadie noto esto, los cuatros chicos estaban más concentrados en celebrar por su nueva canción y por la nueva etapa que Big Time Rush estaba por empezar.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

James cerró el refrigerador luego de sacar la jarra de jugo de manzana ya que durante los últimos días había sido su mayor antojo.

-¿Otra vez jugo de manzana? –se rio Kelly con los brazos apoyados en la isla de la cocina, de frente a James –creí que ya no tenias antojos.

-Solo empeoraron –dijo antes de darle un gran sorbo a la jarra y acabarse casi hasta la mitad.

-Trata de no atragantarte.

Y dicho esto, el chico fue el resto del juego sin dejar de beberlo hasta que no quedo una gota dentro de la jarra, la dejo en la mesada de la isla y se limpio la boca con su brazo.

-Dios, aun sigo sediento –se dijo sorprendido James al acariciar su poco abultado estomago.

-A tu bebe le encantara el juego de manzana –comento Kelly muy sonriente.

-Eso espero, porque yo lo detesto.

Ambos se rieron por unos segundos mientras James prepara te para ambos. Minutos después ambos disfrutaban de la bebida bajo el halo de luz de sol de media tarde que entraba por los ventanales de la cocina.

-Oye, ¿ya te conté que casi termino la canción? –comento James luego de morder su tostada con mantequilla.

-¿La nueva para Katy Perry?

-Esa, ¿quieres oírla luego?

-Seria un placer.

Pero James no quería esperar, se levanto y le señalo que lo siguiera el piso de arriba, a su estudio donde tenía su piano, su guitarra y su propio equipo de grabación, pudiendo componer y no dejar de lado lo que más amaba en la vida: la música.

Kelly sabía que era un lugar sagrado así que cada vez que entraba lo hacía respetuosa de ese espacio, siendo consciente de que la esencia de James impregnaba el aire y ese era su reino.

Ocupo el lugar junto a James, frente al piano y este posiciono sus manos sobre las teclas, tomo aire y comenzó a tocar, una melodía triste y melancólica.

_Aun puedo ver la sombra de tu fantasma en mis recuerdos_

_Llamando para retroceder y destrozarme de nuevo_

_Solo porque te decepcione una vez, es mi culpa, lo se_

_Pero no eres mi verdugo, jamás lo fuiste_

_Pequeños recuerdos vagan en la nada del pasado_

_Matando mi presente y dejando invalido mi futuro_

_Amor, ¿Por qué eres tan destructivo? _

_Nuestro amor debía salvarnos, no desgarrar nuestros corazones_

_Y solo porque te decepcione una vez, es mi culpa, lo se_

_Llore a tus pies diciendo que era egoísta y no me escuchaste_

_Abrí mi corazón y no me creíste, mal por ti_

_Mi madre me enseño a ser sincero con el corazón y tú me tomaste el pelo_

_Y solo porque te decepcione una vez, fue mi culpa, lo se_

_Pero no eres mi verdugo, eras mi todo…ahora no eres nada, yo no soy nada sin ti_

_Solo otro amante muerto en un cuerpo vivo que no sabe cómo vivir sin ti _

_Pero tampoco puede vivir con tus palabras en recuerdos._

Unas notas más y la canción murieron en el sonido grave de la última tecla. EL aire y su incomodidad fue la cereza del pastel, la chica miro perdidamente el piano sintiendo la canción chocando en su corazón y dándole esa tristeza que su intérprete intentaba transmitir, con éxito. Su acompañante descanso sus manos en el tablero, acariciando las frías teclas, pensando en sus propios sentimientos en esa canción y sin darse cuanta una lagrima cayó en su mano.

-Es hermosa –Kelly miro de reojo a James al tiempo que este se limpiaba las lagrimas y fingir una sonrisa.

-Gracias….me alegra que te haya gustado.

-De seguro será un gran éxito –lo abraza por los hombros y James sonríe ahora con ganas –después de todo, es una canción hecha por _William Hewitt._

La chica le guiño el ojo al decir este nombre y no es para menos.

-Vaya nombre estúpido que elegí para encubrir mi identidad –decía el chico, suspirando.

-A mi me parece…misterioso –Kelly arqueo sugestivamente su ceja –y muy atractivo. Además, es pegadizo, justo lo que los productores y artistas les llama la atención…-

-Y luego las canciones con letras profundas y melancólicas es lo que los convencen en decidir obtener los derechos –añadió James como estudiante que responde a la pregunta del maestro.

-Buen plan el que se te ocurrió.

Se levanto y le siguió James, antes de cerrar la tapa que protegía el teclado del piano, hasta la cocina a terminar de comer lo que haya sobrado.

-Es el único que pensé, además el dinero no me vendría mal –dijo el, bebiendo su te ya tibio –y no abandono completamente lo que amo, la música.

-El sueño americano, si me lo dices.

Ocuparon sus lugares de nuevo y continuaron su te en silencio por unos minutos más, pensando en distintas cosas pero que terminaban en la misma situación: ese bebe en el vientre de James.

-Oye –el castaño levanto la mirada –debo contarte algo.

-¿Qué es?

-Los chicos ya encontraron a tu reemplazo –James frunció los labios –si te soy sincera, tu eres mejor cantante y bailarín que el.

El comentario hizo estallar de la risa al dueño de casa, por dentro se sentía tranquilo de saber que tenía como única amiga y compañía a Kelly que lo apoyaba en todo, inclusive en los asuntos de la banda.

-Y tu eres definitivamente más guapo –se apresuro de agregar.

-Gracias por la confianza Kelly, no sé qué haría sin ti…-agradeció aun conmovido por la actitud de la mujer. Se sentía afortunado.

-Cariño, para eso están los amigos.

Estiro su mano y estrecho la de James con cariño, el se le quedo mirando unos segundos.

-Porque no puede enamorarme de una chica, como tú.

-No todos somos iguales, además tu eres gay –el otro se rio –y no eres de mi tipo.

-¡Pero si dijiste que soy guapo! –reclamo el moreno tratando de sonar ofendido.

-Eso se le llama cumplido, nada más.

-¡Heriste mis sentimientos! –exclamo este con dramatismo, antes de echarse a reír.

-Había olvidado que James Diamond vive a base de halagos –bromeo Kelly.

-El viejo James Diamond lo hacía –suspiro nostálgicamente, estirando los brazos sobre la isla y apoyando su mentón en ella, prácticamente echado sobre la mesada de mármol –ahora solo soy….no soy yo.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-¡Listo, esa queda!

Anuncio Gustavo lanzando los auriculares sobre el tablero y masajeando sus sienes, los chicos respiraban aliviados al salir de la cabina. Había sido un día largo de grabaciones.

-¿Dónde está Kelly? –pregunto Carlos con la sonrisa aun plantada en su cara.

-No lo sé –su productor les respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –ahora Logan cuestionaba.

-Pues no lo sé, se fue apenas terminaron de cantar Confetti Falling –se excuso Gustavo, ahora levantándose y caminando a la salida –por cierto, buen trabajo Zack.

-Gracias Sr. Rocque –de inmediato los 3 chicos se rieron y los miro confundido -¿dije algo gracioso?

-¡Señor Rocque! –se mofaron los 3 y volvieron a reír.

-¡Oigan perros! –grito Gustavo –deberían aprender más de Zack, el si sabe cómo tratar a la gente con respeto.

-James lo hacía también –comento Carlos, sombrío –pero tú le dijiste que no tenía talent¡auch!

Logan lo golpeo en el brazo para que callara y Kendall le fulmino con la mirada.

-Carlos, se que extrañas a James pero, ¡eso no me importa! ¡Él se fue y realmente me hizo un favor porque ahora tenemos a Zack que es mil veces mejor que tu amigo!

Gritaba furiosamente que hacia encoger al pequeño latino sobre sus talones, sus amigos no podían discutirlo porque; Logan estaba igual que Carlos e intentaba hacer lo mejor para la banda y Kendall…a él le daba igual.

En tanto Zack observaba intimidado por el carácter del productor e incomodo por la situación a la que habían llegado. Pero en ese momento suena el teléfono de Gustavo, lo toma y al ver en el identificador que es Kelly decidió poner la llamada en altavoz.

-Al fin dignas en llamar –saluda el hombre con malhumor.

-Sí, aunque lo hice casi a la fuerza –contesto ella con rudeza.

Logan levanto las cejas impresionado y pensando que la asistente se estaba comportando de forma atípica este último tiempo, bueno, todos estaban actuando de forma atípica este último tiempo debido al tema del abandono y desaparición repentina de James.

-Solo llamaba para saber si necesitaban algo –continuo ella, ahora algo más calmada –ya que estoy a las afuera de Los Ángeles.

-Exactamente, ¿Dónde?

-No es de tu incumbencia –ahora todos levantaban las cejas al oírla a la defensiva.

-Escucha, por ahora ya no te necesito pero mañana te quiero temprano en el estudio, junto a los chicos. Continuaremos grabando las armonías y tendrán ensayos con el Sr. X.

-Como tú digas, Gustavo –la chica resoplo al otro lado –bien, debo irme.

Y antes de que Gustavo dijera algo mas ella colgó dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-Kelly esta rara –opino Logan y los demás asintieron.

Al mismo tiempo, la chica gruño agobiada, James entraba a la sala y se le hizo raro.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada… -reviso su reloj –ya debo irme.

Fue hasta el armario donde había dejado su abrigo y tomo su cartera.

-Por cierto, ¿tu madre viene en dos días? –le pregunto a James.

-Sí, el viernes, comeremos pasta, ¿quieres venir? Podemos ver películas y podrías…podrías quedarte el fin de semana –sugirió tímido –si quieres.

Ella se volvió y sintió algo de pena por el chico, podía notar en la "sugerencia" que le acababa de dar, se sentía solo y no lo culpaba. Además le gustaba estar con él, el trabajo la estaba agobiando y mas al estar alrededor de su ex amigos. Sin más se acerco y lo abrazo y de inmediato confirmo lo que pensaba, James extrañaba el contacto con las demás personas, por la forma en cómo le correspondió el abrazo era más que suficiente para notarlo.

-Vendré –se separo y acaricio el vientre de James –y te traeré a ti un regalo.

Hablo infantilmente al bebe haciendo reír al moreno.

-Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo.

-Pero yo quiero –repuso ella, guiñándole un ojo.

-Al parecer no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión.

* * *

*** Por si no lo saben, Calabasas es un barrio muy famoso en Los Angeles, casi todas las celebridades viven alli xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Otro maravilloso jueves de lluvia (asi es, esta lloviendo aqui) y otro nuevo capitulo, que me sorprende, porque estoy cumpliendo con mi promesa de subirlo los jueves y sin mas...**

**Disfrutenlo! :D**

* * *

-¡Mama!

Saludo a la mujer que bajaba del auto, ya aparcado en la entrada del garaje, tras las seguras puertas que protegía su hogar del exterior. El la abrazo como si no la hubiese visto en siglos, siendo solo apenas 3 semanas la última vez.

-James –apremio Brooke, abrazando a su hijo –me alegro de volver a verte.

-Te extrañaba, mama.

Ahora se disponían a ir a la casa cuando el timbre de la entrada principal sonó. Madre e hijo se miraron entre sí, asustados.

-Debe ser Kelly –dijo Brooke para tranquilizar a su hijo.

-Ella tiene llave, no estaría tocando el timbre –respondió el moreno exasperado.

El timbre volvió a sonar 3 veces más, y era molesto, entonces James recordó que hay una cámara de seguridad justo afuera y podía ver quién era, fue hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa y se acerco a la pantalla en la pared donde podía ver entrada principal a la residencia y abrió los ojos sorprendido por la figura que estaba allí parada.

Su madre se le unió y frunció el ceño, consternada.

-Es Katie Knight –declaro.

Se volvió a James esperando que dijera algo pero este estaba en blanco. Había escapado lo más lejos que pudo aun así Katie lo había encontrado, lo cual en parte no le sorprendía tanto ya que la niña siempre encontraba la forma de obtener algo. En tanto solo miraba la pantalla donde Katie estaba parada aguardando, con su mochila en el hombro, pero cansada de esperar volvió a tocar el timbre.

Katie suspiro y volvió a esperar, miro a su derecha y vio a Kelly acercarse con la cabeza agachada hacia su teléfono, cuando esta levanto la cabeza se detuvo en seco y miro a la joven adolescente a menos de dos metros de ella.

-¿Kelly?

-¿K-katie?

-Oh, mierda –murmuro James.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? –pregunto nerviosa la asistente.

-Nada, solo visitando a…a William Hewitt –esta sonrió con una chispa brillando en sus ojos. Eso no era algo bueno –quiero un autógrafo.

Ahora miraba hacia la cámara y levanto una ceja.

-¿C-como sabes que él vive aquí?

La chica la miro y señalo el cartel a su lado que decía _"William T. Hewitt-803". _Kelly soltó un "ah".

-Ahora, ¿tú qué haces aquí? –Katie preguntaba con persistencia.

-Ah, -yo nada…solo….visitaba a un amigo.

-Tú no tienes ningún amigo por aquí…ni siquiera tienes amigos –sentencio segura la adolescente –tu vienes a ver a "William"

Hizo comillas con sus manos al decir el nombre y en ese momento Kelly y James supieron que Katie sabía la verdad.

-N-no es como tú piensas-

-Oh, claro que es lo que pienso –corto Katie, cruzándose de brazos.

Kelly suspiro resignada y miro hacia la cámara, James asintió sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer. Rezongando salió y se dirigió a la entrada, deteniéndose antes de abrir la puerta de roble que lo separaba del mundo y de su verdadera identidad. Tal vez no podía escapar del todo, abrió la puerta y de inmediato la cabeza de la adolescente se volvió y sonrió victoriosa.

-Lo sabia –dijo ella, satisfecha –sabía que te encontraría aquí, James. Ahora Buddha Bob me debe 200 dólares.

Se rio cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a James, quien solo frunció los labios y le dio espacio para que ambas pasaran a la propiedad, Kelly se disculpo por su descuido pero James sabía que no era su culpa.

Unos minutos después, vertía limonada en el vaso de las tres mujeres sentadas en la isla de la cocina, no hubo palabras desde que Katie había pisado esa casa. Observaba admirada la inmensidad y elegancia de la propiedad, algo orgullosa del buen gusto del chico.

-Hay que admitir que tienes buen gusto –dijo ella en medio del silencio, sin importarle lo incomoda que era la situación.

-G-gracias –respondió James algo tímido.

Una vez más, hubo silencio.

-Entonces, ¿no vas a preguntarme como es que te encontré? –inquirió Katie.

-Sinceramente, preferiría no saberlo.

-Como tú digas –ella dio un sorbo a su limonada –por cierto, buena elección la de William Hewitt.

-Es lo mismo que le dije –dijeron en coro Brooke y Kelly.

-¿Podrían parar, por favor? –ordeno James.

-Qué raro, James Diamond no acepta un cumplido-

-¡Ya no soy el mismo de antes! –Levanto la voz y las 3 se congelaron en sus lugares –el James que conocías…ya no está…-

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Katie, quien no decía nada, solo escuchaba a cada palabra pero en algún momento se perdió mientras sus ojos descendían por el cuello y pecho del chico hasta detenerse en su abdomen, se le hizo raro una cosa: James estaba vistiendo una camiseta negra muy holgada, mucho más de lo que él usaría.

-Tienes razón, no eres el mismo –comento Katie, suspicaz –el James que yo conozco jamás, pero jamás usaría una camiseta tan holgada como esa.

Sin previo aviso se levanto y fue hacia James, estando a menos de 3 pasos estiro su mano con intenciones de tocar el abdomen pero este la tomo de la muñeca, se pudo oír como se le iba el aliento a las otras mujeres.

-¿Acaso escondes algo, James? –cuestiono la chica con condescendencia, sin dejar de mirar al chico a los ojos.

Estuvieron así unos cuantos segundos pero la mirada de Katie era horriblemente igual a la de aquella persona de la que escapaba, eran hermanos después de todo, por lo tanto era difícil sobrellevarla por mucho tiempo.

Perdió ante ella y significaba una cosa.

Parpadeo intentando contener las lagrimas cuando lentamente guía la mano de la adolescente hasta su vientre escondido bajo esa ropa que era cierto: no era algo que el usaría. A Katie se le erizo la piel al sentir algo abultado bajo la tela, era una sensación extraña dentro de James pero que le daba con seguridad algo que sabía desde hacia tiempo.

-Yo lo sabia –levanto la cabeza sonriendo a más no poder –yo sabía que no te desharías del bebe.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Aquí esta su parada –anuncio Brooke, estacionando momentáneamente el auto cerca de la acera.

-Gracias, Brooke –agradeció Kelly bajándose –Katie, vamos.

Le dijo a la adolescente que iba empacada en el asiento trasero de la camioneta.

-Aun no puedo creer que no me dejen ir –se quejo Katie.

-Ya te lo dijimos, no puedes ir, podrían sospechar –suspiro Kelly –es una suerte que _William_ te haya dado su número.

Utilizo el nombre falso de James, ya que estaban a media cuadra de Rocque Records y alguien los podría oír.

-Oigan, no es mi culpa que ellos terminaran…-

-Lo sabemos Katie –le dio la razón Brooke –pero las cosas no están bien como para olvidarlas, no por ahora.

-Por eso debes mantenerte alejada de William –añadió la asistente.

Katie resoplo con fuerza, para nada contenta con el acuerdo.

-Al menos podre mandarle mensajes –observo desganada.

-Y correos.

-Bien…pero tienes que darme una copia de la primera ecografía –puntualizo a Kelly.

-Lo hare, pero ahora vamos o me quedare sin empleo –sonrió esta mientras la adolescente bajaba del auto y pasaba su brazo por sus hombros –nos vemos hasta la noche, Brooke.

-¿Te quedaras el fin de semana? –pregunto la mujer desde el vehículo.

-Dalo por hecho.

Se despidieron de Brooke y caminaron hasta el estudio.

-Me sorprende que no le dijeras a James que ya ni le diriges la palabra a Kendall –comento Kelly.

-Era lo primero que iba a hacer, pero eso sería estresarlo a él y al bebe –respondió esta, mirándola –no era lo correcto.

-Tienes razón…aunque hay que admitir que tu hermano se está comportando como un verdadero…-

-Cretino, ya lo sé. Realmente admiro a James por decidir hacer todo esto solo…Kendall es un idiota.

-Ni que lo digas, no para de decir pestes de quien fue alguna vez su mejor amigo y novio –la mujer soltó un suspiro –sin mencionar a ese chico Zack…-

-Cierto, ¿Qué sucede con él?

-No lo sé, pero es como si le coqueteara todo el tiempo y es algo que a Logan y Carlos no les gusta.

-Pues con lo de hoy, con más razón a mi tampoco.

Kelly se rio junto a su compañía mientras ambas entraban al edificio y se metían al ascensor con destino al estudio.

Apenas las puertas se abrieron se toparon con Kendall hablando con Logan pero no de la buena manera.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –interrumpió Kelly acercándose a los chicos.

-Es Kendall comportándose como un idiota, como lo ha estado haciendo estas últimas semanas –señalo Logan enfadado.

-Eso no es novedad –agrego Katie.

-¡Se supone que debes defenderme! –repuso el rubio a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Logan tiene razón, este último tiempo estas actuando como un cretino y uno grande. Y yo no hablo con cretinos.

-No puedo creerlo –bufo Kendall.

-¡Perros! –se oyó a Gustavo gritar al venir al pasillo en compañía del resto de la banda, Kelly rodo los ojos al verlo furioso -¡Kelly, es una alegría tenerte aquí!

Oh, allí estaba el tono irónico que a ella tanto le gustaba oír.

-Y la pequeña Katie Knight, también está aquí –la chica arqueo una ceja -¿Qué te parece si le dices a tu hermano y sus estúpidos amigos ¡que se comporten y hagan su trabajo?!

-Ya lo dije, no hablo con cretinos –dijo dándose la vuelta a Kelly.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la chica por la manera en que los ignoraba. Hizo enfadar con más razón al gran productor musical.

Dejando de lado la reprimenda de Gustavo y el lio para calmarlo, ya caía la noche y era hora para Kelly irse a casa de James, claro encubriéndose.

-¿A dónde vas? –la voz de Carlos la detuvo cuando se escabullía de la sala de grabación.

-Son mis cosas –respondió agria.

-Ash, tu también estas rara –mascullo el latino.

-Dime de alguien que no lo esté.

-Bueno pues…tienes razón –murmuro el latino con pesar.

Ella asintió y salió aliviada de poder habérselo sacado de encima, ahora iba a buscar su cartera cuando se topo de frente a Gustavo junto a Zack.

-¿A dónde vas? –no tardo en preguntar su jefe.

-Tengo planes.

-¿Cómo cuales? –sonaba antipático el productor.

-¿Porque tendría que responderte? –Respondió con otra pregunta la mujer –es mi vida personal.

-Pues yo soy tu jefe y es mí deber saber en qué pierdes tu tiempo ¡cuando se supone que debes estar trabajando aquí!

-Exacto, solo eres mi jefe, no mi dueño –Kelly se oía ruda, y luego miro a Zack-¿tú tienes algo que decir, cara de muñeco?

Zack miro confundido a Gustavo y de vuelta a Kelly, con la boca abierta y sin poder decir algo coherente, estaba nervioso por la actitud ruda de la asistente hacia el que mantuvo desde el primer día que lo vio en las audiciones. No entendía porque tanta agresividad consigo.

-Y-yo creo que Kelly tiene razón.

-Pues no es de tu incu- espera ¿Qué dijiste? –se corrigio ella.

-D-dijee que es-ta bien, es tu vi-vida.

-Oh…si, es mi vida –dijo poco convencida por lo que hoy, después de todo no era de su agrado Zack.

-De todas formas, aun no puedes irte –interrumpió Gustavo sin medirse.

-Lo siento, pero llego tarde.

En menos de un segundo los restantes, o sea Kendall, Logan y Carlos aparecieron, con la duda dibujada en sus rostros.

-¿A dónde? –cuestiono Logan.

Ella abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar, pensando en su coartada, pero luego apareció Katie para salvarla.

-Me voy a una cita –sonrió Kelly.

-Si claro –decía sarcástico el productor.

-Es cierto –afirmo Katie –la oí decirlo cuando estábamos en el centro comercial.

-Así que fuiste al centro comercial hoy temprano –reiteraba Kendall.

-Sip, y me la encontré a tu hermana, me ayudo un poco a elegir mi atuendo –apremio golpeando con sus caderas a la adolescente.

Los hombres estaban escépticos, Kelly no era capaz de conseguir cita porque….era Kelly.

-Al parecer no lo creen –comento la Knight menor –pobres de ellos.

-Es imposible que tu consigas una cita –argumento Carlos, de inmediato la mujer le fulmino con la mirada –solo digo que...que, bueno…-

-Que no puedes conseguir citas porque eres Kelly –completo Logan sonando tan racional como siempre.

-Son todos unos idiotas –hablo luego de unos segundos la asistente –todos y cada uno de ustedes no entienden que puedo conseguir una cita con un chico maravilloso y dulce como la que tendré ahora.

Pego su carpeta contra su pecho y marcho hacia la salida, ofendida por los comentarios, el resto del equipo suspiro algo culpable excepto Gustavo que simplemente se masajeo las sienes.

-Imbéciles –comento entre dientes Katie, Carlos estaba por decir algo cuando ella lo interrumpió –ustedes ni me hablen, en especial tu.

Señalo a su hermano con odio e hizo lo mismo que Kelly, salir de allí ofendida sin motivo aparente para los chicos.

-¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos? –Gustavo dijo y los muchachos asintieron.

-Me sorprende que Kelly tenga una cita –ahora era turno de Logan.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo? –pregunto Zack mas confundido que todos.

Kendall pasó su brazo por el hombro del moreno.

-Zack, amigo, cuando conozcas en profundidad a Kelly, te darás cuenta porque hablamos –le sonrió con confianza, Zack miro a los otros dos integrantes de la banda y asintieron.

-Ustedes son más raros de lo que creí –se atrevió a opinar el miembro más nuevo del grupo.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-¡Salud!

Brooke exclamo, levantando en alto su copa de vino blanco y las choco con las de Kelly y James, este ultimo tenia por supuesto agua porque esta mas que prohibido beber alcohol durante el embarazo.

-Tengo 19 y no puedo disfrutar de una buena copa de vino –decía el castaño volviendo a su lugar.

-Ese es el pequeño precio a pagar para darme un nieto sano –su madre reprimiéndolo en tono de broma mientras acariciaba el vientre de James.

Los 3 soltaron unas risitas que murieron segundos después, apreciaron la mesa donde quedaban los restos de una magnifica cena italiana en una tranquila y fresca noche de viernes. Ese pequeño encuentro le hacía pensar a James las noches de fin de semana que pasaba en casa de algunos de sus amigos….o mejor dicho, ex amigos.

-James –Kelly llamándolo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos -¿estás bien? Te ves ido.

-Sí, estoy…pensando, eso es todo.

-¿En qué, cariño? –Brooke apretó la mano de su hijo.

-En nada, no te preocupes.

Le devolvió una sonrisa a su madre, para tranquilizarla. Sin embargo, los recuerdos fluían en su mente, recordaba la risa alocada de Carlos cuando estaba por cometer alguna locura, a Logan con su molesto tono de sabiondo cuando trataba de lucirse al momento de enseñarle matemáticas y a Kendall…a él lo recordaba en todo.

Su risa, su personalidad, sus ojos, su persona entera era un gran cofre de recuerdos que el preferiría enterrar en un ataúd a 5 metros bajo tierra, y de ser posible, cremar sus huesos.

Ese plan macabro le erizaba la piel mientras ayudaba a limpiar la mesa y disfrutar de una relajante charla, oia la conversación de Kelly y su madre y sonreía de vez en cuando con las ocurrencias de su nueva amiga.

De repente una fuerte punzada ataco su abdomen bajo, llevo su mano hacia allí mientras con la otra se sostenía contra la mesada de mármol. Cerró los ojos y respiro hondo, aguardando a que el dolor disminuyera.

-Jamie, ¿sucede algo? –pregunto Kelly preocupada, acercándose y posando su mano en el hombro del chico.

-E-estoy bien…-asintió, inhalando profundo –solo un pequeño mareo, es todo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, estoy bien.

Recupero la compostura, aliviado de que el dolor se había desvanecido a pesar de que Kelly seguía sin convencerse pero si James aseguraba estar bien, tenía que creerle.

Continuaron con la limpieza, ahora James lavaba los platos, sus manos mojadas en jabón y su mente aun seguía divagando en recuerdos lejanos que aparecían reflejados en el vidrio de la ventana delante de él. Pero una vez más, la misma punzada dolorosa se hacía presente en su vientre, nada más que esta era peor hasta el punto de dejar los platos y encogerse sobre si mismo del dolor, de inmediato al oír un gemido Kelly y Brooke se acercaron a James para ver que ocurría.

-James, escúchame, ¿Qué sucede? –pidió desesperada la empresaria, a la altura del joven.

Este respondió con un gemido de dolor aun mas alto y envolviendo sus brazos sobre su vientre, con evidente malestar.

-E-el be-be…–tartamudeo el chico, apretando la mandíbula.

Otro alarido escapo de sus labios.

-Debemos llevarte al hospital, ahora.

Kelly se alejo, tomo las llaves del auto mientras Brooke ayudaba a James a levantarse y salir de la casa.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Mis retoñitos! :D ...¿retoñitos? o.o ...ok, ignoren eso, solo me doy una vuelta para subir un nuevo capitulo que me alarmo porque no tenia internet desde la mañana :S, casi muero sin internet ;_; pero ese no es el punto.**

**En fin, ¡disfruten! :D**

* * *

Eran casi las 2 de la mañana dentro del apartamento 2J, Logan no podía dormir por unos extraños ruidos que provenían de la sala, se levanto preocupado de que alguien extraño haya entrado al apartamento así que se levanto y camino de puntillas a la cama de Carlos a su lado, sacudió al chico que roncaba pesadamente tratando de despertarlo.

-5 minutos más…-murmuro el chico moreno entre sueños.

-Carlos, despierta –volvió a sacudirlo con fuerza, esta vez haciendo que este diera un respingo –creo que alguien entro al apartamento.

-¿C-com…? –Preguntaba Carlos tallándose los ojos -¿alguien entro al…?

-Creo que si –respondió inseguro Logan –vamos a ver.

Fue hasta el armario donde estaban sus palos de hockey por si alguien quería atacarlos y se volvió hacia su amigo que se aferraba al objeto con miedo.

-Todo saldrá bien.

Con este mensaje de buena suerte, ambos salieron de la habitación y caminaron entre las sombras de la noche hasta la sala, en silencio y tratando de ocultar su presencia de quien que estuviera allí.

No vieron nada, solo la luz de la luna filtrarse por la ventana, espalda contra espalda recorrieron la sala a ciegas hasta que un ruido los hizo sobresaltar y ponerlos en alerta máxima, provenía del baño. Entonces Logan noto que había un vaso lleno de leche en la mesada. Se le hizo extraño, ¿el supuesto ladrón era tan descarado como para tomarse un vaso de leche?

Pero en ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió estrepitosamente haciendo que ambos chicos saltaran y gritaran asustados, logran sobresaltar también al tercero en escena. Literalmente Carlos salto en los brazos de Logan hasta que notaron quien era el "extraño": Kendall.

-Chicos, ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto el rubio al notar los palos de hockey.

-C-creímos que eras un ladrón –logan respondió.

Dejo caer a Carlos al sentir que sus brazos ya no daban más.

-Pues no lo soy –señalo como obvio Kendall.

-¿Por qué el vaso de leche? –ahora cuestionaba el latino señalando dicho objeto.

-No puedo dormir –vacilo el líder de la banda, tomando el vaso y caminando hacia el sofá –no me siento bien.

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? –interrumpió Jennifer al entrar en la sala acompañada de su hija que se veía molesta por ser despierta a tan altas horas de la noche.

-Kendall no se siente bien –dijo Carlos.

-Hay que llevarte a un medico –la mujer dijo alarmada acercando su mano a la frente de su hijo.

-No tengo fiebre…-

-Haber, descríbeme tu malestar –pidió Logan, siendo el futuro doctor de la banda.

-Pues, siento algo oprimir en mi pecho –todos fruncieron el ceño al oírlo, el continuo gesticulando –y algo retorcerse en mi estomago…además siento cada parte de mi cuerpo temblar y hace un rato me costaba respirar.

Levanto la vista hacia el genio aguardando por algún diagnostico, el resto también miro a Logan quien se veía pensativo y duro por unos segundos.

-Ya di algo –apresuro Katie queriendo volver a dormir.

-La verdad no puedo hacer nada por ti –sentencio Logan.

-¿Por qué? –sonó alarmado el rubio.

-Porque sientes angustia.

-¿Angustia? –repitió Kendall.

-Sí, y si tú no sabes que la causa, yo no puedo hacer nada.

Kendall suspiro resignado por el veredicto. ¿Angustia, pero, de qué? No podía pensar en alguna cosa que la causara, se sentía así desde hace más de dos horas sin motivo aparente. Era extraño y quería deshacerse de ese malestar.

-¡oh dios! –exclamo de repente Katie, con la vista en su teléfono que tenía desde que despertó para distraerse hasta volver a dormir.

Todos se volvieron a ella, confundidos.

-¿Sucede algo?

La chica se quedo callada pensando en una mentira convincente para decir, no podía decir la verdad tras el último mensaje de texto en su teléfono, de Kelly.

_-"James esta en el hospital, creo que paso algo con el bebe"-_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Brooke caminaba nerviosa en el pasillo del hospital, afuera de la habitación donde estaba James. Ya eran las 9:46 de la mañana y estaban cansadas pero no podían descansar hasta saber que ocurría con su hijo y su futuro nieto, Kelly observaba a la mujer desde la silla del pasillo, tratando de no caer dormida.

Pasaron la noche en vela luego de que ingresaran a James debido a los fuertes dolores abdominales que este tenía. Temían por la salud del bebe, en especial el chico que se había puesto inconsolable al momento en que le dijeron que debían hacer pruebas y quedarse para ver que sucedía.

Ahora la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el doctor salió, ambas mujeres se dirigieron a él ansiosas de saber el diagnostico de James.

-¿Cómo están? –Brooke no tardo un segundo en preguntar.

-Por ahora su hijo está estable pero tuvimos que darle tranquilizantes para dormirlo, estaba bastante alterado cuando llego –informo el hombre alto de bata.

-¿Y el bebe? –inquirió Kelly.

-Está bien –las mujeres suspiraron aliviadas –aun tratamos de establecer los motivos de los ataques pero si soy honesto, estuvo cerca de perder al bebe.

De nuevo la misma angustia ataco a las mujeres.

-Y, ¿ahora qué? –se esforzaba la asistente en hablar siendo que Brooke aun estaba afectada.

-Preferiría mantener a James aquí dos días más en observación, solo para estar seguros que esto no vuelva a pasar.

Luego de unas palabras más el doctor se fue, permitiéndoles a las mujeres entrar a la habitación para ver a James, quien se encontraba dormido pacíficamente, con una mano sobre su vientre.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Los días pasaron, y todo volvía a la normalidad para los chicos de la banda, a Kendall se le había pasado los malestares pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza que pudo haberlo provocado mientras las grabaciones y ensayos continuaban con éxito para el próximo álbum, donde Zack haría su debut. Aun quedaba un tedioso camino para que este se ganara a los fans y mas luego de que James se fuera sin dar motivos aparentes para los seguidores, hasta el día de hoy el líder seguía soportando muchos mensajes de odio por las redes sociales por su ruptura con James.

Sería peor si supieran la razón verdadera: el bebe.

Por otra parte, Kelly hacia malabares para mantenerse eficaz en el trabajo y volver al hospital para ver a James, quien por suerte salió 3 días después luego de que los médicos establecieran que este era portador de una extraña bacteria que provoca un embarazo pesado y de riesgo. Debía evitar hacer demasiado esfuerzo y evitar el estrés o perdería a su bebe.

James casi pierde la compostura al oírlo. No quería perder a su hijo, era lo único que tenía en ese momento, además de su madre y de Kelly.

De vuelta en casa, procuraba tener cuidado con lo que hacía o comía, aterrado con provocar algún paso en falso que ponga en riesgo la vida de su bebe.

Pensaba que era irónico, unos meses atrás lo único que quería era quitárselo de encima. Ahora no podía imaginarse su vida sin esa pequeña cosa dentro de él.

Era la razón por la cual ahora sonreía luego de tanto llorar estos últimos meses, le daba energías y fuerzas para continuar, de seguir sus sueños y hacer lo mejor por ella.

Agradecía tenerla en su vida.

**_4 meses después…_**

Finalmente el último mes de embarazo, era agotador si le preguntaban pero valía la pena luego de las noches de insomnio por los constantes pataleos de la bebe. Así es, James tendría una niña.

No podía contener su felicidad, en cualquier momento podría venir y estaba preparado, al igual que Kelly.

Aun seguía vigente los posibles problemas del embarazo debido a su condición, pero no le imposibilitaba de continuar con su trabajo bajo su identidad falsa de _William Hewitt_ que inesperadamente había conseguido gran popularidad y fama entre cantantes, grupos y productores del medio y entre la prensa que se preguntaba constantemente:

¿_Quién era William Hewitt_?

Nadie lo conocía en persona, solo oían su voz y leían sus canciones, Kelly colaboraba un poco en la mentira siendo ella la emisaria cuando fuera necesario. Solo imploraba con que Gustavo no se enterase porque si no la despediría, aunque había un detalle gracioso de todo: durante las últimas semanas Gustavo estaba luchando por conseguir el número de William, ósea James ya que como casi todos en Hollywood, ansiaba una canción escrita por él. No mentiría, sus composiciones eran éxitos arrasadores en los chats y las listas de las radios.

Y cada vez que se lo decía a este, se avergonzaba. Una de las tantas cosas en que James había cambiado, ya no era el mismo chico egocéntrico, ególatra y narcisista: ahora era más maduro, centrado y hasta algún punto, tímido.

Otra cosa es que había superado a Kendall, para sorpresa de ella. Recordaba esa tarde de jueves mientras bebían té helado, alrededor del sexto mes, cuando este confeso que se había desecho de las ultimas cosas que le recordaban al rubio y que ahora estaba más que preparado para continuar su vida sin este.

Aunque, si hablamos de Kendall, las cosas no eran tan "fáciles" para él. Las cosas de la banda iban medianamente bien, solo estaban a menos de un mes de lanzar su nuevo álbum con Zack como parte oficial del grupo, sin embargo aun estaban los roces entre los fans con este, discutiendo sobre que el chico nuevo no era lo necesario para ocupar el lugar de James y estaban las que creían que Zack era mejor que este.

Y para empeorar todo: Kendall y Zack estaban saliendo desde hace 6 semanas. Aun era un secreto pero los rumores corrían y si le preguntaban a sus allegados, nadie aprobaba esa relación. En especial Logan y Carlos, y su familia.

Gustavo solo se limitaba en repetirle lo mismo una y otra vez:

-¡Podrían parar por favor! –Grito el productor apenas la pareja unió sus labios –nadie sabe que ustedes salen, asi que procuren el día del lanzamiento del álbum ¡mantenerse alejados!

Kendall bufo molesto por la restricción.

-Estoy del lado de Gustavo –defendió Logan al hombre.

De inmediato se gano una mirada molesta por parte de su amigo, no era un secreto que Logan desaprobara esa relación como al resto pero lo que a Kendall le molestaba era su poca predisposición para ocultarlo.

-Tú siempre estas de su lado –reprocho el líder.

-Porque tiene razón.

-A veces creo que el que estaba realmente enamorado de James eras tú y que por eso me odias –repudio Kendall logrando herir los sentimientos de Logan y del resto, su actitud respecto a James iba de mal a peor, siempre hablando mal de él o respondiendo con cierto resentimiento.

Al principio lo atribuían que estaba herido por la decisión del chico bonito sobre abortar al bebe pero con el tiempo ya ni había motivos para tanto desprecio, nadie sabía de James ni siquiera su madre atendía sus llamadas para preguntarle del paradero del mismo.

-¿Te das cuenta la estupidez que acabas de decir? –Salto Kelly más que furiosa –no sé qué ocurre contigo Kendall, pero eres un completo idiota.

-No me digas, ¿tú también estabas enamorada de James?

Todos se vieron con la boca abierta por el comentario de Kendall, inclusive Zack, mientras Kelly clavaba sus ojos en el chico delante suyo, deseando poder arrancarle la lengua a modo de castigo por sus palabras. Estaba furiosa, iracunda pero por sobretodo apenada por Kendall. Le daba pena más que nada.

-Ya que nos estamos sincerizando, si –afirmo entre dientes –estaba enamorada de James y si te soy más sincera, aguardaba el momento en que ustedes terminaran para intentar algo con él, porque en lo que respecta, tú no te lo merecías.

Definitivamente la mandíbula de todos estaba en el suelo y ahora la de Kendall se sumaba, quien no se veía venir esa confesión.

-Todos lo saben, así que no sigamos mintiendo, a nadie le agrada Zack –poso su vista en el chico –ni siquiera estas a la altura de poder reemplazar a esa persona que ustedes ignoraron por semanas solo por un pequeño error.

-Kelly, cállate –advirtió el rubio, apretando los puños.

-No voy a callarme, ya me eh callado mucho todo este tiempo así que te lo digo Kendall: eres un idiota por no haber hablado con James, de intentar arreglar las cosas y revertir la situación. Nada de esto habría pasado si hubieras dejado tu maldito orgullo de lado.

Apenas termino Kendall intento abalanzarse sobre ella pero los chicos lo detuvieron, sin embargo Kelly seguía sin mover un dedo y sin verse intimidada por el temperamento del líder de la banda pop.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! –reclamo el chico, despechado.

-Se mas de lo que tú crees.

La miraron con intriga tratando de comprender el mensaje detrás de sus palabras pero de repente el teléfono de ella sonó y atendió la llamada, con una expresión de preocupación.

-Brooke –ella dijo y todos abrieron los ojos al oír el nombre de la mujer -¿sucede algo?..Iré enseguida, nos vemos allí.

Termino la llamada y estaba por irse cuando se topo con Gustavo a sus espaldas.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –interrogo su jefe.

-Gustavo, déjame irme, es una emergencia.

-Ahora ya no eres tan temeraria y ruda, ¿no Kelly? –dijo Kendall condescendiente.

-Tú no entenderías –espeto la mujer dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de rencor –eres un idiota engreído que ni siquiera piensa en los demás.

-Ese no es el punto –el chico sonó severo y se acerco a ella -¿Por qué hablabas con Brooke Diamond?

-Hay miles de Brooke's en el mundo, ella no es la única.

-¿Y tu esperas que yo me crea eso? Por favor, solo confiesa, te estás humillando a ti misma.

-Lo que Kendall quiere decir –corrigió Logan antes de que la asistente le arranque la lengua a su amigo –es que será mejor que nos digas, ¿estuviste manteniendo contacto con la madre de James todo este tiempo?

Intento ser cauteloso con lo preguntaba si no se desataría una guerra que nadie podría detener. Kelly mantuvo la mirada en él y suspiro, decepcionada.

-Ustedes perdieron la oportunidad de saberlo hace tiempo atrás.

Dio un paso atrás y camino, ignorando a Gustavo, hacia el ascensor.

-¡Detente! –Bramo el productor cuando ella presiono el botón, se volvió hacia el que se veía molesto –te lo advierto, tu pones un pie en ese ascensor y te juro que-

-¿Y que, vas a despedirme? –Contesto ella alterada –pues hazlo.

-No me tientes Kelly.

-Kelly, por favor –suplico Carlos –solo queremos que las cosas sean como antes.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y la mujer se debatía si quedarse o ir, pero eso sería muy caprichoso de su parte. Debía apoyar a James en estos momentos, debía sacrificarse por él y su bebe.

-Les deseo suerte con el álbum.

Con esas palabras entro al pequeño cubículo justo antes que las puertas se cerraran y los muchachos suspiraran agobiados.

-Lamento que todo esto terminara así –se disculpo Zack apenado, se sentía responsable por las cosas que Kelly había dicho de él.

-Amor, no es tu culpa –Kendall dijo para consolarlo, tomándolo de las manos –es solo que el estrés pudo con ella y tal vez lo mejor haya sido que se fuera.

Mientras en el ascensor Kelly aun seguía debatiendo consigo misma, podía volver y decir la verdad, o podía irse, conocer al bebe de James, dejar que este haga su vida con ella y así permitir que ambos se desentiendan por el resto de sus vidas. Ya no le importaba que había perdido su empleo, las cosas entre James y Kendall no habían acabado aun y el bebe que estaba en camino era prueba irrefutable de eso.

-Dios mío, James me matara por esto –se decía mortificada al presionar el botón para que la llevara del nuevo al piso del estudio –vamos, vamos.

Los siguientes segundos fueron angustiantes y los más largos de su vida pero el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando al fin las puertas se abrieron y prácticamente se lanzo corriendo en busca del resto. No estaban en el pasillo ni en la sala e grabación, debían estar en la oficina de Gustavo. Fue para allí y al abrir la puerta los encontró a los 5 que de inmediato se volvieron a ella con sorpresa.

-Antes de que digan algo –anticipo a las posibles preguntas –no puedo callarme por mucho más tiempo…Kendall.

El rubio la miro confundido.

-Tienes que venir conmigo, ahora.

-Sabes que con esto no vas a recuperar tu empleo –le recordó Gustavo.

-Olvida el maldito trabajo, esto es importante –reprimió al hombre y volvió a Kendall –te lo suplico, debes venir conmigo al hospital.

-¿Quién está en el hospital? –respondió Logan usando otra pregunta.

-Es James –Kelly articulo luego de vacilar.

-¿Por qué debería ir? Apuesto que debe estar gracias a la atrocidad que le hizo a su cuerpo luego de abort-

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez y escúchame! –Levanto la voz logrando ser escuchada por todo el edificio, los chicos se encogieron aterrados por el temperamento repentino de la mujer, en especial Kendall –James acaba de entrar en labor de parto.

Soltó la bomba y el resultado fue el silencio absoluto, todos estaban pálidos como el papel, sobretodo el rubio quien no registraba emoción alguna en su rostro.

-O sea que estás diciendo que…-espeto Zack, anticipando al próximo comentario de Kelly.

-James va a tener al bebe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lalalalalalalala~ nuevo capitulo señoras y señores, un tanto confuso (digo yo) ya que por ahora me salteare algunas cosillas que en el futuro recalcara o hare recordar ya que esta historia va a durar para rato, y por razones "irrelevantes" no subi el capitulo ayer pero como dije: se actualizara jueves temprano o viernes tarde.**

**Sin mas disfruten leyendo! Y dejen reviews opinando si les gustaria que haya algo en particuar! :D Nos vemos!**

* * *

POV Kendall

No sé que estoy haciendo, solo me dejo arrastrar por mis amigos por los pasillos de este hospital, oigo lo que me dicen pero no presto atención, solo tengo la cabeza funcionando para una sola cosa:

_James va a tener al bebe._

Y una parte de mi dice que debería alegrarme por saber que mi hijo sigue vivo pero no puedo, me siento traicionado por haber sido engañado todo es tiempo pensando que James lo había abortado y que Kelly haya sabido de ello, que ella haya sido la única al lado de él mientras nosotros le dimos la espalda. Sobretodo yo.

Las luces del hospital me aturden un poco, entrecierro los ojos para ver mejor mi camino aunque dejo que los demás me guíen, necesito encontrar lógica a todo esto. Pero nos detenemos y me doy cuenta porque: veo a Brooke parada en medio de la sala de espera con la cabeza baja y su mano en la barbilla, preocupada.

De inmediato levanta la vista hacia nosotros al oír nuestros pasos y frunce el ceño, mezcla de confusión y enfado.

-Kelly, ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? –interrogo severa a la asistente, tomándola del brazo.

-Lo lamento Brooke, se que te prometí no decírselos….-suspira y se vuelve hacia nosotros –pero merecían saber la verdad.

Brooke no dijo nada, solo aspiro con fuerza y frunció los labios hasta que eran una delgada línea, luego sacudió la cabeza y rio con ironía, alejándose de Kelly y nuestro grupo hacia una silla.

-Algo me decía que terminarías diciéndoselos –dijo –no te culpo.

Kelly camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano en señal de empatía. Nosotros seguíamos observando como si fuésemos unos extraños y lo éramos en parte, dejamos ir a nuestro mejor amigo y lo apartamos de nosotros por ser unos idiotas en especial yo. Kelly tenía razón, soy un cretino.

-Kendall –siento que me llama Brooke –ven, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Me invita al lugar vacio a su otro lado, mis pies se movieron solos y me senté allí sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Mis amigos se ubican a mi lado también, todos sentados esperando porque alguien saliera de esa puerta justo delante nuestro.

-Primero lo primero: no te odio, solo intento ponerme en el lugar de James –comenzó a relatar, ahora mucho más calmada, tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

-Me imagino –digo algo aturdido.

-Me temo que ni por cerca, estos meses no han sido fáciles para nadie de nosotros y por ende no lo fue para James –callo unos momentos, como si tratara de ser cuidadosa con sus palabras –aunque al parecer tú supiste superarlo.

Note que miro por un segundo a Zack, justo a mi lado, el desvió la mirada, intimidado por sentirse como el culpable de esta situación sabiendo que él no tenía nada que ver.

-No sabes cuánto lastimaste a James cuando dijiste que terminaban, le tomo mucho tiempo olvidarse por completo de ti.

-¿S-se olvido de mi? –pregunte atemorizado por saberlo, porque seré sincero, yo no puedo olvidarme de él, jamás pude y por eso lo oculto con indiferencia.

-Al 100 por ciento –aseguro ella.

Allí termino nuestra conversación y me deje descansar en mi asiento, pensando y recontra pensando en lo que se torno mi vida en menos de una hora. Iba a ser padre. Si así se sintió de asustado James el día en que supo que estaba en cinta, ahora entiendo porque quería deshacerse de él, estoy aterrado y no es para nada. Debo darle crédito a James por haberlo hecho todo él solo.

Paso media hora, una hora y seguíamos sin saber de James o el bebe. Ahora me desesperaba así que me levante y comencé a caminar en círculos sin detenerme poniendo nerviosos a todos en la habitación.

Podía oír hablar a Kelly con Brooke, al parecer debatían sobre algo pero no pude escuchar, estaba tratando de calmar mis ansias de ver a James cuando una mujer con ropa de hospital y un barbijo colgando de su cuello aparece, de inmediato Brooke se levanta y va hacia ella.

-Ellen, ¿Cómo están? –pregunto sin darle tiempo a la mujer a que dijera algo.

-Te seré sincera, hay una pequeña complicación con la bebe –de inmediato todos nos volvimos alarmados al oírla a quien supongo era la doctora –y tendrá que quedarse en cuarentena para ver como progresa.

-¿Q-que tiene? –exigió aun mas alarmada la empresaria.

-Solo una insuficiencia respiratoria temporaria, con los antibióticos y los cuidados se pondrá bien, no te preocupes –Brooke suspiro aliviada al igual que yo.

-¿Cómo esta James? –luego pregunto al esperar uso segundos.

-El está bien –sonrió la doctora –por ahora está descansando debido al esfuerzo físico pero podrás verlo mañana…-vacilo un momento al pasar la vista por todas las personas reunidas allí –juraría que aquí hay muchas personas presentes…-

-Sí, es una larga historia –explico Brooke con un suspiro –pero, ¿puedo ver a Lizzie?

-¿Solo si te parece bien hacerlo a través de un vidrio? Creo que Kelly también quisiera verla –miro a la nombrada que no ocultaba la sonrisa de alegría en su rostro.

-Le dejare el honor primero a Brooke –dijo y entonces ella se fue con la doctora dejándonos a todos de nuevo en silencio.

Sin darme cuenta me quede parado sin decir o hacer algo, estaba petrificado por tantas cosas: tuve una hija y ahora estaba en terapia intensiva. Sentí algo tirar de mi brazo y era Kelly que me atraía al espacio a su lado junto a mis amigos, que esperaban por respuestas.

-Se que tienes muchas preguntas –yo asentí –todos las tienen y se las voy a contestar.

-¿Es una niña?

-Sí, su nombre es Elizabeth o Lizzie, para cortarlo –sonrió ilusionada –y también deberías saber que el embarazo fue duro para James.

El tono de su voz era pausado para que yo entendiera a la primera.

-¿Qué tan complicado? –pregunto Logan.

-Mucho, es mas no sé si deba decirte esto pero…James casi pierde a la bebe cuando entro en el quinto mes –oculte mi rostro entre mis manos, apoyando los codos en mis rodillas, ya estaba teniendo suficiente dosis de culpa como para que continuara.

-Kelly –dijo Carlos, posando su mano en mi hombro –creo que deberías parar.

-Lo siento tienes razón –concordó ella y nadie hablo.

Sentía las miradas puestas en mí y yo quería que se detuvieran, me levante y salí prácticamente corriendo, espantado por ello, salí del hospital y me senté en la primera banca que encontré en un pequeño espacio verde junto al lugar. Adopte la misma forma de antes y deje que la fría brisa de la noche calmara mis músculos estresados, por la mañana terminare con un resfriado pero eso no me importa ahora. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que un pequeño resfriado era el menor de mis problemas…incluso pensé que ahora mi problema mayor tenía un nombre: _Elizabeth._

Es bello, para ser sincero. Mi pequeña Lizzie…dios, quiero saber cómo es ¿a quién de los dos se parecerá mas, a mi o a James? ¿O una combinación justa y perfecta de ambos? ¿Acaso dije perfecta, refiriéndome a James...?

Intentaba responderme esa pregunta cuando siento una presencia a mi lado, ni me moleste en levantar la cabeza para saber quiera, su perfume de productos para el cuidado de la piel me lo delataba, Zack. Sentí su mano frotar mi espalda, logrando que me relajara un poco pero no lo necesario.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Pregunto y yo no le respondí –eso es un no.

Pasaron 5 minutos más sin decir nada y apreciaba ese silencio, Zack jamás preguntaba o decía cosas de más si alguien no quiere hacerlo, sabe respetar esa decisión y es algo que me agrada de él. Tal vez demasiado, como para recordarme a alguien más.

-Kendall…no puedes escapar para siempre –ahora si levanto la cabeza y lo miro, aguardando a que diga algo mas –puede que lo que sea que haya pasado entre James y tu…-

-¿Acabo? –Reí con ironía –ciertamente sí.

-No, en absoluto –asegura –terminaría si no hubiera nada pendiente entre ustedes y eso…por dios, míranos, en un hospital esperando por James y…tu hija.

Desvié la mirada a otro lado mientras recargaba mi espalda en la banca.

-Las cosas entre ustedes jamás terminaran.

-Nosotros si –respondí sin ganas y una gran sonría falsa en mi cara.

-Como pareja tal vez y amigos…pero algo los une por el resto de sus vidas y es su hija. Te guste o no.

-Suenas como si fueses mi abogado en medio de mi divorcio con James, luchando por quien se queda con las cosas –bromeo o lo intento y fracase, Zack me dirigió una mirada para que me detuviera –lo siento.

-Kendall –toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me mira fijamente –me gustas y mucho.

-Tú también me gustas –mi corazón late rápidamente porque digo la verdad, me gusta mucho Zack –pero…

No pude continuar porque el soltó un suspiro, esos seguidos de un fatal "Pero". El soltó mis manos y se tiro contra la banca, sacudiendo la cabeza con ironía.

-Algo me decía que salías conmigo solo para hacerle creer a todos que te olvidaste de James…-

-Y para creerme a mí mismo que ya no estaba enamorado de él….-tome mi cabeza entre mis manos –lamento haberte utilizado.

-No lo hacías con intenciones de lastimarme, lo entiendo…pero duele un poco.

Y a mí también por usarlo, me siento fatal y tal vez fue eso que me impulso a besarlo a modo estúpido y torpe de disculpa. Estuvimos pegados unos segundos hasta que me quede sin aire y me aleje lentamente mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, a mi me duele mucho mas –comente logrando sacarle una sonrisilla.

-Vamos, los chicos están preocupados por ti.

Tomo mi mano y me guio de vuelta al hospital, aun sin fuerzas para enfrentarme a James.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

POV Normal

Brooke estaba extasiada de felicidad. No podía quitar la boba sonrisa de su rostro por más que quisiera, simplemente esa pequeña cosa delante suyo, detrás del vidrio, envuelta en una manta rosa con borreguitos y un gorro blanco la derretía. Sabía que sería una abuela muy consentida y ya se comenzaba a sentir pena por James por tener que lidiar con eso, era algo gracioso.

-Es hermosa –dijo a la Doctora Ellen, parada a su lado -¿James la ah visto?

-Sí, pero solo 5 segundos antes de que tuviéramos que traerla aquí y antes de que el cayera dormido –contesto con seriedad –pero estoy segura que lo recuerda, con el mínimo de detalle.

-Ella ah sido el aire que respira durante estos últimos meses.

-Déjeme decirle algo, Señora Diamond, estaba un poco sorprendida cuando James vino a mi consultorio luego de que "perdiera esa cita" –hizo énfasis en estas palabras –en todos mis años siendo obstetra, no muchas personas cambian de opinión como él. Debería sentirse orgullosa.

-Y lo estoy –aseguro Brooke.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio unos momentos más pero Brooke estaba exhausta y soltó un gran bostezo que le hizo gracia a la doctora.

-Debería dormir, ha sido un largo dia.

-Tiene razón, es mejor dejar que las cosas se tranquilicen un poco hasta mañana.

Decía sin quitar los ojos de la pequeña bebe que ahora dormía dentro de la incubadora. Mañana seria un dia muy largo para Lizzie, James y Kendall.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

El reloj de la sala de espera marcaba las 8:12 a.m y todos allí estaban casi al borde caer del sueño pero no podían, no antes de al menos ver a James, en especial Kendall quien era el que más despierto estaba, no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche no como sus compañeros que se las ingeniaron, al menos, para descansar los ojos por una hora.

Jennifer Knight suspiro al mirar a su hija dormida en su hombro, esto era algo loco e impensado para ella como para todos. Era abuela y sin saberlo por los últimos meses. Aun recordaba cuando apenas unas horas antes recibió el llamado de su hijo desde el hospital, diciéndole que venga urgente, que le contaría cuando estuviera allí.

Ella por supuesto se alarmo, pensó que algo malo le había sucedido a su hijo pero la sorpresa fue aun mas grande cuando arribó junto a Katie y se encontró con Brooke sentada al lado de Kendall en esa misma sala. Luego hubo una discusión porque Katie sabia lo del bebe y con más razón Kendall se sentía traicionado. Ahora no le dirigía la palabra a la adolescente, al menos hasta después de hablar con James y recibir una explicación a todo esto.

Dentro del hospital la actividad comenzaba a aparecer de a poco pero ellos seguían igual, con sus caras agotadas, con cuerpos agobiados y pensamientos cansados, esperaban por alguien que les dijera que podían ver a su amigo. Y sus plegarias fueron escuchadas cuando vieron aparecer a la doctora Anderson, ahora con bata blanca y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Puedes ver a James –dijo con anticipación al momento que Brooke se levanto hacia ella, ansiosa –está ahora con la bebe.

La mujer miro de reojo al resto y siguió a la doctora hasta la habitación de su hijo.

POV James

Al fin llego, no puedo creerlo, la tengo en mis brazos y aun sigo pensando que es solo un sueño del que en cualquier momento puedo despertar y notar que es solo una ilusión. Es tan irreal al igual de maravilloso. Mi pequeña Elizabeth, Lizzie…no tienes idea de cuan feliz me siento en estos momentos al verte dormida, en mis brazos, con una de tus pequeñas manitas cerradas en mi dedo índice. Tan frágil, tan pequeña con su delicada piel blanca que brilla bajo la luz y esas casi inexistente cejas rubias en su frente arrugada, parece que estuviera de mal humor, tal vez estaba cómoda en el útero y no quería salir y conocer el mundo y tambien su pequeña nariz se frunce cada tanto, acostumbrándose a los nuevos olores.

No hay nadie más presente, solo nosotros dos y es más que suficiente. Este es nuestro momento y no hay nada ni nadie que lo estropearía. Me parece ridículo por como sonrió ahora pero no puedo evitarlo, eres mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, mi princesa.

-¿Puedo pasar? –levante la vista y vi a mi madre asomar la cabeza por la puerta, aguantando las ansias.

Sonreí y entendió que era un permiso a que pasara. Entro y camino casi en puntitas hasta mi lado y se sentó en mi cama, delante mío y no dejaba de observar a la pequeña envuelta en mis brazos. Es increíble cómo me había olvidado mi madre, ella no me abandono en todo este tiempo, a pesar de la distancia y de mi decisión del principio. Ella merece estar aquí ahora.

-James, es hermosa –confeso.

-Lo sé, y es mía –volví a verla y esta vez frunció los labios en un puchero, estaba por despertarse así que comencé a mecerla –tranquila, papi esta aquí al igual que la abuela.

La arrulle tratando de sonar lo más calmado y tranquilo posible pero no fue suficiente para evitar que Lizzie abriera los ojos y el gris apareciera para asombro de mi madre. Cuando la vi por primera vez anoche pensé que era extraño ese color pero la doctora Ellen me dijo que era normal que los bebes nacieran con ese color, luego con el tiempo sus ojos se tornarían a su verdadero color y era lo más me tenia preocupado.

Cafés o verdes. Gran parte de mi salud mental dependía de esos dos.

-No la muevas tan rápido o solo harás que llore peor –aconsejo mi madre.

-Lo intentare –respondí algo inseguro pero lo intente y funciono, Lizzie comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente hasta caer dormida de nuevo sin antes soltar un gemido, el equivalente a un gato ronroneando –funciono.

-Aun te falta aprender algunas cositas, pero yo estaré aquí para ayudarte –se inclino y me beso en la frente para luego hacer lo mismo con Lizzie.

-Gracias, mama, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti.

Pasamos otros minutos hablando de trivialidades o solo disfrutando del silencio de observar a mi pequeña dormir hasta que ella miro su reloj y frunció el ceño, preocupada.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunte.

-No, no es nada –dijo a la defensiva –solo que Kelly también está aquí y…quiere verla.

Se veía nervioso mientras lanzaba miradas rápidas a la puerta, supuse porque bueno, Kelly estaba acá y lo más probable es que haya venido a escondidas a verme. No quiero quitarle mucho tiempo, tendremos otro momento para charlar.

-Tranquila, ve y dile que también estoy ansioso por que conozco a Elizabeth –sonreí con inocencia, y fui un idiota al hacerlo.

-S-si…como tu digas.

Mi madre se levanto y camino hacia la puerta con la vista baja y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación, yo volví a mí actividad numero uno: contemplar a mi hija.

POV Kendall

Vuelco mi atención a Brooke que al fin sale de la habitación y la noto preocupada cuando me ve.

-Algo me decía que me seguirías –dice sin ánimo.

-Tengo que hablar con James –afirme seguro de mi decisión –y no me importa si tu no me dejas, lo hare de todos modos.

Ella simplemente me miro y suspiro, dio un paso al costado y señalo la puerta.

-Nadie te detiene.

POV Normal

James continuaba en lo suyo de observar a su hija dormir y sujetar su dedo, bobamente distraído del sonido de la puerta al ser tocada.

-Pasa… -dijo sin mirar la entrada ni de la persona que entraba en la habitación –wau, tienes que verla es-

Sus palabras desaparecieron en el aire al igual que su sonrisa para dar lugar a la confusión y la sorpresa de ver a cierto rubio de ojos verdes parado en su habitación. Kendall estaba igual de sorprendido de verlo con ese bulto entre sus brazos pero intentaba disimularlo, solo que con malos resultados.

Sus piernas temblaban y sus manos comenzaban a sudar sin embargo no podía dejar de mirar a James y a su hija.

Esa escena era demasiada información para procesar. Necesitaba sentarse pero sus piernas no respondía, ninguna parte de su cuerpo respondía.

-K-kendall.

James titubea aun asombrado y el rubio pestañea sorprendido.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Kendall pregunto, usando fuerzas que ni él sabía de dónde había sacado –James, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Tenía derecho!

Levanto la voz despechado. De nuevo hubo silencio antes de que el moreno suspirara agobiado y mirara a su hija.

-No voy a discutir esto en frente de ella, hasta que bajes la voz –dijo con calma –o la despertaras.

A Kendall le hizo raro tanta calma y tranquilidad en James, que continuaba sonriendo a Lizzie.

-Escucha…cuando salga, matare a Kelly por decirte todo pero igual no cambia el hecho de que ya lo sepas… -miro al rubio –y yo no tengo ganas para pelear contigo, solo quiero hacer lo mejor por ella.

Kendall se relamió los labios al fijar su vista en la bebe. Luego volvió a mirar a James.

-¿Cómo decidir abortarla meses atrás? –soltó severo.

-No te discutiré eso porque: si, quise hacerlo pero ya es cosa del pasado-

-Igual no quita el hecho de que quisiste matarla por un capricho –corto el rubio mirando fijamente al moreno que suspiro agotado.

-Ya hemos discutido esto muchas veces Kendall…y ya no quiero hacerlo, ella está aquí y la quiero-

-Deja de mentir-

-La quiero –reitero James, aun manteniendo la calma –más de lo que puedas creerme y no te culpo por seguir teniendo esa opinión de mí. Pero debo preguntarte algo.

A Kendall el corazón comenzó a palpitarle aun mas rápido, atemorizado por la pregunta que ni se podía imaginar cual podría ser.

-¿Qué días quieres tenerla?

-Espera…. ¿Qué? –el rubio estaba confundido.

-Que, ¿Cuáles días la quieres tener? Es obvio que ahora sabes sobre ella…quieras ser parte de su vida –explico James con simpleza, como si estuviese diciendo la hora.

Ahora si la situación no podía ser más extraña, pensaba Kendall. Notaba a James extraño, casi como si fuese mas ¿maduro? ¿Acaso estaba en un sueño?

-Y-yo…ne-necesito pensarlo –sin pensarlo mucho Kendall se levanto y le dio la espalda al moreno, sonriendo de vuelta a la bebe.

-Además, se que pasa entre Zack y tu –comento James.

-¿Cómo...? –volteo el rubio pero cayó a la mitad al pensar en una persona que podría haberle dicho, Kelly. Suspiro incomodo –no me vendrás a decir que no tengo derecho a seguir mi vida-

-En realidad siempre creí que tu avanzarías primero –volvió a cortar James al mirarlo.

-Lo sé, leí tu carta –el silencio se presente unos segundos –James…aun no puedo creer nada de esto.

-Pues créelo.

-¡Es lo que me cuesta! –Protesto Kendall en voz alta –me engañaste y nos mentiste a todos, inclusive hiciste que mi hermana me ocultara que sabía lo del bebe desde siempre.

Reprochaba ofendido y con lágrimas en los ojos, James suspiro cansado, sabía que esto pasaría. Necesitaba detenerlo o Lizzie despertaría y no estaba listo para que ella lo conociera aun.

-Ella me encontró, para aclarar…mira Kendall, podemos hacer las cosas de la forma más tranquila posible o llamar a un abogado para hacerlo por escrito –su exnovio frunció el ceño –sobre compartir la tenencia de Elizabeth.

-¿Acaso no confías en mi?

-Lo hago pero eres tu quien no confía en mí.

-Me mentiste, ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? –una vez más reclamaba.

-Como quieras, necesitaremos un abogado, si te sientes mas…tranquilo.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-¡Lo lamento tanto, Jamie! –Suplicaba por perdón Kelly, apenas entro a la habitación -¡p-pero no podía mentir por mucho más!

-Kelly, cálmate o la despertaras –dijo James en voz baja por Lizzie que aun seguía durmiendo en sus brazos –y si, tendrás que pedir muchas veces para que te perdone.

Ahora si sonaba molesto y Kelly no lo culpaba, después de meses de no tener contacto con Kendall, el tenerlo parado delante de él era un gran shock y mas en presencia de su hija que este desconocía que tenia.

La situación debía haber sido incomodo, pensaba ella.

-En verdad lo lamento –la mujer se sentó en la cama a los pies del chico -¿Cómo estuvo la "visita"?

-Aun no puedo quitarme la imagen de Kendall entrando como si nada –suspiro James –fue un tanto…sorpresiva.

-Para el también es una gran sorpresa todo esto. Incluso para los demás.

-Se que están aquí pero… -callo un minuto para pensarlo mejor –pero no los quiero ver. No quiero a nadie mas en esta habitación aparte de ustedes, bueno, puede que a Katie la dejes pasar.

-Menos mal, porque esta como loca esperando por ver a Lizzie –argumento logrando sacar una sonrisa en el chico.

-Me imagino…sabes, te dejare cargarla.

-¿Q-que? ¿Me-e dejaras cargarla? –Pregunto Kelly sorprendida y nerviosa –p-pero y si la sue-uelto y-y-y-

-Eso no va a pasar –el moreno se rio –ven, te enseñare.

Se acerco a Kelly quien se podía elegir saldría corriendo y evitar el bochorno pero la insistencia de James era demasiada así que no le quedaba de otra. Este le indicaba como posicionar los brazos y que sobretodo se relajara, que todo iba a salir bien. Entonces decidió pasarle la bebe, para desgracia rápida de la mujer. Pero se tranquilizo e hizo lo que James le indico.

Cuidadosamente el chico sujeto a la bebe entregándosela, Kelly contuvo el aliento hasta saber que estaba firme en sus brazos y luego se rio asombrada. James también sonrió.

-Lo hice –soltó ella.

-Te lo dije, era sencillo.

-No puedo creerlo…- acaricio la mejilla de Lizzie con su dedo –lo hice, oh dios, es hermosa James.

-Gracias.

-Hay que admitirlo, Kendall y tú hicieron un…buen trabajo.

James forzó una sonrisa y se froto la nuca, incomodado por esas palabras.

-Diría gracias pero…creo que no es lo mejor –murmuro él con timidez.

-Oh vamos, no seas tan tímido –apremio ella golpeando su brazo –debes admitir que para concebir una preciosura como esta, debiste hacerla con mucho amor.

-Sí, es cierto –admitió este, ahora rojo como un tomate –en ese entonces estaba enamorado, pero es cosa del pasado ahora.

**_2 dias después_**

Apenas pasaron 48 horas pero eran las suficientes para revolucionar la vida de todos. James ya estaba de vuelta en casa con la nueva integrante, Brooke estaba con ella por las siguientes dos semanas por que luego tendría que hacer un viaje de negocios por Europa y quería aprovechar el tiempo con su hijo y su nieta, pero Kelly estaría allí para ayudarlo en lo que sea.

Y de verdad necesitaba ayuda, ser padre era una cosa totalmente nueva para él: preparar biberones, cambiar pañales, tener reflejos de ninja era solo lo básico. Por suerte Lizzie era una bebe bastante tranquila que rara vez llorara, al menos que ya sea hora de tomar su biberón básicamente cada 3 horas. Inclusive durante la noche, antes la simple idea de tener que interrumpir su "sueño de belleza" era catastrófico pero con los diversos cambios en su vida ya no tenía tiempo para eso. Y tampoco le importaba ya.

-Shh, todo está bien…todo está bien…-consolaba a la bebe en uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro preparaba el biberón de leche, ser malabarista era otro requerimiento para esta loca vida de crianza.

El llanto de su hija le atemorizaba, para él, el oírla llorar era como clavarle una espada en el corazón, no soportaba oírla sufrir aunque sea solo 5 minutos, había prometido cuidarla y protegerla y sentía que esta no era la manera en cómo debía ser. Pero siempre se sentía aliviado cuando ella callaba y tomaba la leche.

-¿Necesita ayuda? –se dio la vuelta y vio a su madre en pijamas en la puerta de la cocina, se veía agotada y no quería molestarla a estas horas.

-Estoy bien, mama, puedo manejarlo. Ve a dormir.

-Oh vamos, cariño –Brooke dijo hacia él, tomando el biberón a Lizzie en sus brazos –un poco de ayuda no te matara.

-No, pero es mi hija y tú te irás en unos días y es momento de que tome responsabilidad de mis actos y mi vida –comento serio James –y no me estas ayudando de esta forma.

-Pues tú eres mi hijo y tú sigues siendo mi responsabilidad –puntualizo la mujer a lo que James respondió con un resoplido –escucha, estoy realmente orgullosa de que decidas ser responsable y maduro a pesar de todo lo que paso, pero-

-Estuve el 90 por ciento del embarazo solo, mama. Si es cierto, venias de vez en cuando y Kelly cuando podía pero el resto tuve que hacerlo por mi cuenta…-

-Entiendo a donde quieres llegar –asintió ella –te eh criado a ti.

-Luego del divorcio y yo ya tenía 12 pero antes de eso tú tenías a papa.

-Oh, ¿entonces admites que te hace falta Kendall? –cuestiono la mujer con picardía.

-No seas ridícula –respondió su hijo exasperado –si es por mí no le hubiese dado el derecho de ver a Elizabeth cuando él quiera, ni siquiera me gusta la idea de tener que volver a verlo luego de lo que paso.

Se apoyo de espaldas a la isla con los brazos cruzados y suspiro cansado por el estrés de los últimos 3 dias. Se mentalizaba con que este solo era principio pero era consciente de que era lo que se merecía. El tuvo la culpa de quedar en cinta y de decidir no tener a la bebe para más tarde cambiar de opinión. Era su responsabilidad, y no quería la ayuda de nadie.

-Pero Kendall es su padre también y el tiene que hacerse cargo de su parte –argumento Brooke seria.

-Lo dudo, aunque tampoco quiero que lo haga. Pienso que lo hare mejor yo solo.

-Pero no puedes, Lizzie debe ver a su padre.

-Esa es la razón por la que sugerí custodia compartida, muy contra mi voluntad –admitió el chico acercándose a su madre y tomando a su hija para acostarla sobre su hombro y darle suaves palmadas en la espalda apenas termino su biberón –es increíble lo que hago por ella.

Increíblemente lo decía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Brooke había notado esto antes, James podría estar de malhumor todo el día y hablar mal o decir cosas malas sin medirse pero cuando se trataba de Lizzie o ella estaba cerca su humor cambiaba radicalmente, como ahora.

Realmente Elizabeth era la luz en su vida y agradecía por eso.

Brooke soltó una risita al oír a Lizzie soltar un pequeño eructo.

-Bien señorita –sonreía de oreja a oreja James al besar la cabeza de su hija –es hora de dormir.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hi everybody! :D imma back and i'm really, really happy to alredy finish another chapter of this story...esperen ¿porque escribo en ingles? xD como sea, al fin termine este capitulo, atrasado, pero estas semanas han sido un poco ocupadas para mi y las siguientes lo seran tambien, estoy involucrándome en un proyecto masivo y se requiere de mi presencia, obligatoriamente xD.**

**Lo mas probable es que deje un poco descuidada mis historias pero tratare de pasarme por aqui (practicamente estoy todos los dias, pero eso no cuenta) asi que sin mas preambulos, lean, disfruten y comenten! :D**

* * *

Kelly abrió la puerta de la casa y oyó quejidos desde la cocina, preocupada fue allí tan rápido como pudo y encontró a James llorando.

-¿James, estas bien? –se acerco a él sacando un pañuelo de su cartera y entregándoselo.

-N-no lo se-e –la voz del chico tembló al hablar, tomando el pañuelo que la mujer le había tendido –e-estaba mirando 30 Rock***** y-y yo-o sol-o… -soplo su nariz antes de continuar –em-pece a ll-llorar…-

-Oh cariño –Kelly lo abrazo –las hormonas aun están alborotadas en ti.

-D-etesto esto –chillo James ocultando su rostro en el hombro de ella.

-Tranquilo, solo es una fase –aseguro ella con dulzura ahora acariciando su cabello –todo estará bien.

-Igual es una porquería –se limpio las lagrimas con sus brazos y camino hacia la nevera, saco una jarra con té helado y busco vasos –llore por, p-por es-tupideces como l-los pájaros volar afuera, preparar el desayuno en la mañana, incluso con ver una mosca.

Sirvió el té y le dio un vaso a Kelly, sentándose en el sofá de la sala. Ella observaba atentamente el rostro de James: las ojeras oscuras bajos sus ojos, la fatiga en su piel y los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. No la estaba pasando bien y se sentía mal por no poder ayudar mucho.

-¿Cómo está Lizzie? –pregunto para poder sacarse la impotencia de su cabeza.

-Ahora duerme, como siempre –respondió James con una leve sonrisa y señalando al monitor sobre la mesa de café –es un alivio que sea bastante tranquila.

-Excepto por las noches –Kelly dio un sorbo de su te.

-Es un bebe recién nacido, no puede comer cosas solidas y la leche es su único alimento aunque no la llene –puntualizo –así que para evitar pasarme el 70 por ciento de la noche preparando biberones los preparo con anticipación para cuando ella despierte solo tengo que calentarlos en el microondas por 30 segundos.

-Es un buen sistema, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

-Luego de pasarme las 5 primeras noches como idiota de aquí para allá –el comentario logro hacer reír a su compañera –ya han pasado 2 semanas, las dos semanas más locas de mi vida para serte sincero.

-Pero pareces disfrutarlo, si no ya estarías loco –argumento Kelly apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

-Tienes razón…disfruto de esto –confeso el chico sonriendo.

-Me alegra oír eso.

Ambos quedaron en silencio bebiendo el té helado, disfrutando de la compañía mutua y el discurso mudo entre los dos. Un poco de tranquilidad era lo que más ansiaba James a pesar de que lo negaba. Los minutos pasaron y ninguno decía nada hasta que del pequeño aparato en la mesa se oyó un quejido seguido de un llanto, Lizzie se había despertado y James no tardo en levantarse e ir a su habitación, Kelly le siguió por detrás.

A ella se le hizo raro ver al chico entrar a su habitación, en el primer piso, así que se quedo en la puerta al ver como este cargaba a la bebe que dormía en su cama. Se sentía como una intrusa de solo estar en el cuarto de James pero no la detuvo de preguntar algo.

-¿Por qué duerme contigo?

-Me…-vacilo un momento mientras mecía a su hija en sus brazos –me gusta tenerla cerca, me quedo más tranquilo.

_Y no me siento tan solo, _ pensó James.

-Shh, está bien princesa, papi esta aquí –arrullaba a Lizzie, paseándose por el cuarto.

Kelly sonreía conmovida la escena a medida que la bebe disminuía sus gimoteos y se tranquilizaba luego de oír a su padre cantar bellas canciones de cuna.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-¿Ya has pensado que dirás? –pregunto Carlos antes de darle un sorbo a su malteada.

-No –respondió Kendall.

-Pues deberías –aconsejo Zack, sentado a su lado.

-Es cierto, si no quieres quedar como un idiota –dijo Logan –mucho más de lo que ya eres.

-¡Chicos!

El rubio ordeno a que callaran y estos solo bebieron de sus malteadas rosas. Los cuatro estaban en el apartamento, precisamente en la mesa, discutiendo sobre lo último que estaba de moda entre los pasillos del Palm Woods: James y Lizzie. En ese momento de silencio total, Katie apareció desde su habitación cargando un bolso.

-¿A dónde vas? –inquirió su hermano al verla.

-A casa de James –sonrió como de costumbre –y no te preocupes, tomare fotos de la bebe para que las veas y sin que él se entere, o me matara.

-Solo vete –volvió a ordenar Kendall con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Katie se fue sin antes despedirse y de nuevo los muchachos quedaron solos.

-Es increíble que Katie y Kelly sean las únicas personas que tengan permitido ver a James y a la bebe –comento Logan, un tanto dolido.

-No podemos culparlo, ellas fueron las únicas personas que estuvieron con el todo este tiempo –salto Carlos.

-Pero él se fue por su cuenta –repuso Kendall.

-Porque ustedes lo menospreciaron –Zack dijo y el rubio frunció los labios –solo digo que a pesar de la decisión de James en aquel momento no se merecía tanto desprecio por su parte. Debió haber estado aterrado para hacer lo que hizo.

-Lo estas defendiendo –su novio lo acuso.

-Piensa lo que quieras Kendall, pero solo medítalo, ¿acaso no estás TU aterrado de saber que eres padre?

-N-no mezcles las cosas-

-¿Estas asustado? –reitero el moreno.

Kendall lo miro unos momentos y suspiro, derrotado.

-Sí, lo estoy…no se qué hacer ni cómo actuar…tampoco sé si…si quiero…. –bajo la cabeza hacia el vaso de bebida delante suyo –no sé cómo ser un buen padre. Apenas tengo 20.

-Y James 19, y aun así se arriesgo a pesar de que no tiene experiencia, a pesar de no tener nadie seguro ni estable a su lado durante meses…debes darle crédito por eso.

-Aun no quita el hecho de que quiso abortar a nuestra hija.

-¡Dios, deja de vivir en el pasado! –El chico lo tomo por los hombros –siendo así de negativo no me sorprende que James se haya ido. Aunque si me sorprende que seas el líder de esta banda.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? –cuestiono Kendall zafándose del agarre de Zack.

-Que es casi un milagro que sigamos juntos –explico Logan.

-Son todos unos dramáticos –mascullo el rubio jugando con su vaso.

-¿Enserio, lo vienes a decir tu? –pregunto su novio, condescendiente.

-No me hagas hablar.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-Hola –chillaba infantilmente Katie, tomando la pequeña mano de Lizzie -¿me recuerdas?

La bebe gimió y cabeceo en el hombro de Kelly, alejando su mano.

-Al parecer no –opina la mujer.

-Bueno, entonces tendrá que recordarme porque le eh traído un regalo –decía para nada afectada por el rechazo de su sobrina, busco en su bolso y saco un pequeño traje blanco de oso, con capucha de orejas rosadas.

-Aw, es precioso, te vas a ver adorable en eso, Lizzie –Kelly le comentaba a la bebe en su hombro.

-¿Adorable con qué? –pregunto James regresando de la cocina con una bandeja de galletas de chispas de chocolate caseras.

-¿Tu cocinas? –ahora la adolescente preguntaba.

-Sí, tengo algo de tiempo libre ya que no estoy obsesionado con mi imagen y esas cosas –beso a su hija en la cabeza y los 3 fueron al sofá –tengo mucho tiempo para muchas cosas, entre esas, Elizabeth.

-Si regresaras al Palm Woods, nadie te reconocería –dijo Katie tomando una galleta.

-No está dentro de mis planes -aclaro este.

-Pues deberás, alguien tiene que llevar a Lizzie con Kendall.

James resoplo molesto y se quedo mirando a la nada unos segundos antes de retornar la vista a su bebe en los brazos de la asistente y sonrió. Las chicas intercambiaron miradas sin decir nada, solo dejaban que James se rebozara con su hija, la cosa que mas apreciaba en el mundo.

-Hablando de Kendall –interrumpió Kelly -¿Qué te dijo el abogado?

-Nada, no me regreso la llamada aun –suspiro el chico –pero cuando lo llame por primera vez me dijo que los papeles estarían listos en al menos 3 semanas.

-Y luego tendrás que discutirlo con Kendall.

-Mas después –ella frunció el ceño por el argumento del chico –dejare que se quede con Elizabeth cuando cumpla 4 meses, hasta eso se queda exclusivamente conmigo.

-Es algo…duro.

-Kelly –repuso James, lanzándole una mirada –es muy pequeña para tener que verse envuelta en un juego de "¿Con cuál papi me quedo hoy?

-Pues hay una solución definitiva para evitar eso –puntualizo Katie y se gano otra mirada por parte de James.

-Conozco tu mente retorcida y maliciosa, Katie. No voy a volver con tu hermano.

-Yo nunca dije eso-

-No, pero lo insinuaste –dijo James –y deja decirte algo y discúlpame por como lo diga: yo por tu hermano ya no siento nada.

-Pero aun queda los restos de lo que sentiste alguna vez –argumento Katie.

-Esto no es estúpida literatura juvenil, es la vida real y desgraciadamente nuestra hija está en medio.

El tono duro y severo que uso fue como una abofeteada para la chica, ella quería que ambos arreglaran sus diferencias y dejaran todo este drama en el pasado por el bien de ellos, de su familia y su hija. Pero debía aceptar que tal vez su mente era aun muy inocente para entender de las relaciones entre adultos, Katie solo quería que las cosas fueran como antes.

Y en medio de ambos, Kelly con la bebe en brazos se sentían incomodas entre tanta tensión, inclusive la pequeña podía sentirlo y abrumarse porque comenzó a emitir sonidos y a moverse nerviosa. James noto esto y la tomo en sus brazos comenzando a mecerla para que se calmara, y reflexionando que fue algo insensible de su parte hablarle así a Katie.

-Tranquila amor, todo está bien –repetía como mantra el chico a Lizzie cada tanto besando su cabeza a la vez que se paseaba por la sala pero ella insistía en ponerse nerviosa, ahora lloraba y eso ponía más nervioso a James porque detestaba oírla sufrir.

Continuo tratando de calmar a la bebe mientras Katie permanecía en silencio con la vista fija en el plato de galletitas sobre la mesa de café. James la observaba desde atrás y se sentía más que fatal, debía remediar las cosas.

-K-katie, yo-

-Tenías razón, fui una tonta al creer que ustedes…que las cosas podrían ser normales otra vez –esta vez ella se volvió hacia este –disculpa por eso.

-No, no, yo debo ser quien se disculpe; no debí hablarte de esa forma, discúlpame Katie.

Una pequeña sonrisa mal plantada apareció en su rostro y posteriormente en el de la joven. Kelly respiro aliviada de que las cosas no se salieran de control, más de lo que ya estaba.

Más tarde, los 3 estaban en el baño. ¿Por qué? Pues, era hora de darle un baño a Lizzie y el mas emocionado como siempre era James (quien por extrañas razones) disfrutaba de estos pequeños momentos que implicaba la paternidad a pesar de verse demacrado, exhausto o agotado.

-¿Te ayudo a envolverla? –se ofreció Kelly, sosteniendo la toalla en alto.

-Gracias –dijo James al tomar a la pequeña bebe, con sumo cuidado, de la pequeña bañadera y envolviéndola en dicho objeto –ok, ahora a probarte el traje que la tía Katie te trajo.

Así el chico se fue con su hija "embutida" en esa camisa de fuerza suave y acogedora mientras Kaie y Kelly le seguían hasta que la primera detuvo a la asistente y la alejo tomándola del brazo sin que James lo notara.

-Tú me vas a ayudar –demando la adolescente.

-¿Con que? –pregunto confundida la mujer.

-En hacer que James y Kendall regresen.

-E-espera, ¿Qué no oíste a James hace un rato? Y-y, ¿Qué paso con eso de-

-Se le llama actuar, Kelly –katie blanqueo los ojos –y si, escuche lo que dijo y con más razón debo hacer que ellos dos se hablen y arreglen las cosas, por Elizabeth. Ella se merece tener a sus dos padres juntos.

-Me temo que eso no sucederá, James a superado completamente a tu hermano y es feliz, ¿no quieres que él sea feliz?

-Sí y lo es junto a Kendall, te guste o no.

Kelly no podía competir contra la adolescente, era la reina de las contradicciones y de la malicia, dueña de una mente astuta como impredecible, digna de un respeto sin igual. Sabía que no podía contra ella, no le quedaría otra que unírsele.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Primero, debo hablar con Brooke y luego-

-Miren quien se ve adorable en su traje de osito –exclamo en tono empalagoso James, saliendo de la habitación con Lizzie e interrumpiendo el discurso de Katie.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Los chicos entraron al ascensor con destino al lobby para ir a relajarse un poco en la piscina cuando el teléfono de Kendall sonó, tenía un nuevo mensaje y resoplo al ver que era de su hermana y rodo los ojos al ver que tenía una foto adjuntada. Sus compañeros se abarrotaron a su lado sabiendo lo que significaba.

-Maldita sea Katie…-refunfuño el rubio al abrir el mensaje.

-Aw, mírala –chillo conmovido Carlos al ver a foto de la adolescente cargando a la bebe en su traje de osito.

-¿No es ese el traje por el cual Katie casi le arranca el cabello a una mujer en el centro comercial? –comento Logan.

-Ni me lo recuerdes –Kendall intentaba borrar ese recuerdo de su cabeza de aquel día.

-Vamos, alégrate, tienes una bebe muy hermosa –alago Zack para hacerlo sentir mejor –deberías sentirte orgulloso.

Kendall miro a su novio por unos segundos y luego volvió la vista a la pantalla, asintiendo en aprobación al comentario.

-Tienes razón, es hermosa.

El chico guardo su teléfono sin olvidar de poner esa foto como fondo de pantalla. La sonrisa era inevitable al verla.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ante sus ojos y los 4 caminaron hacia la piscina donde se encontraron con Camille y Lucy, charlando amenamente sobre temas de chicas.

-Pero miren quienes son –dijo Lucy, cruzándose de brazos, condescendiente –Big Time Rush o también, los peores ayudantes de mudanzas de todo el mundo.

-Ya dijimos que pagaremos por el daño de la pared –contesto Logan.

-Igual no quita el hecho de que ya destrozaron mi nuevo apartamento, que me costó convencer a Bitters a que me lo diera.

-Alégrate de que tienes un apartamento más grande –apremio Zack.

-Oh si –la chica dijo sarcástica –mucho más grande, ya que mi sala se conecta con la del vecino.

-Venga, no es para tanto –dijo Camille con despreocupación –además es un bello dia como para estar discutiendo por una pequeñez como esa.

Dicho esto los chicos buscaron unas limonadas y se sentaron a disfrutar del sol de Los Ángeles a la orilla de la piscina, charlando de cosas banales e irrelevantes hasta que Camille hizo la pregunta que casi todos estaban haciéndose en el hotel.

-Oye, y ¿has visto a James?

Kendall rio sin gracia y tomo aire, miro hacia otro lado preparando su discurso, que casi era el mismo de los últimos días.

-Para mi salud mental, por suerte no.

Camille frunció el ceño, confundida.

-Entonces eso significa que no te interesa Lizzie –contraataco ella, maliciosa.

-Tampoco digo eso –se defendió el rubio –a ella quiera verla, James es un tema…diferente.

-Le tiene miedo porque sigue enamorado de el –añadió Zack y todos se volvieron a él.

Kendall se sonrojo hasta la raíz y golpeo a su novio en el brazo. Así es, sonaba extraño que Zack dijera eso con tanta tranquilidad siendo su pareja, a todos les costaba entender cómo funcionaba esa relación pero el chico estaba bien con eso a pesar de los comentarios. Entendía perfectamente que Kendall aun tenía su corazón totalmente tomado por James y no podría luchar contra eso. Eventualmente no por ahora.

Zack se rio conmovido por el sonrojo del rubio y beso su mejilla, pasando su brazo por los hombros del otro chico.

-Sigo diciendo lo mismo que dije el primer día que me mude aquí: ustedes son raros –espeto Lucy y todos volvieron a reír, más aliviados.

Pero una vez más, el teléfono de Kendall sonó y atendió la llamada que ahora tenia, extrañamente, de Gustavo.

-¡Perros! –grito de inmediato el productor, dejando sordo al rubio por unos momentos –los necesito en el estudio, A-ho-ra.

-¿Para qué?

-Porque –el hombro dijo sombrío –estamos sufriendo un ataque llamado "Disco debut de William Hewitt"

* * *

***: 30 Rock es una serie de comedia estadounidense, por si no lo saben ;D**


End file.
